


A Holiday To Remember

by Fenix_uzumaki



Series: A Different Path [2]
Category: Country Bear Jamboree (Disney), The Country Bears (Disney) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fun, Gen, Holidays, Movie Rewrite Series, Romance, Young Love, am I tagging this right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix_uzumaki/pseuds/Fenix_uzumaki
Summary: It is now five years after the epilogue of TBWIOF, and Beary and Jewel are now sixteen, at a complicated stage in life. The winter holidays have come, and with snow come some interesting situations. Come join The Country Bears and their families on this warm, heartfelt family story where they learn the true meaning of the holidays and family love.





	1. Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I told you I'd be posting the sequel, and now I'm uploading it! There is one story after this, but it is still in early stages as I'm still figuring some things out. Thanks for clicking, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, this is unedited and the same as the one on FF, but with a name change of 'Jewel' to 'Jewell'.

Many seasons passed on the grounds of _Country Bear Hall_ in Pendleton, Tennessee. Many things have changed since the fire six years prior, and most for the better.

The new music hall was bigger than before, able to hold more concert goers, with a larger kitchen, eight-stall bathrooms for both genders, and a game room attached to the practice room. All the new additions were on the same side of the building, while Henry’s office had been rebuilt and was on the opposite side. On the same side as the office was another exit in the shape of wooden barn doors.

Henry and Helen, towards the middle of the construction of the new music hall, were able to move into their new home more towards the forest and wolf sanctuary that Helen loved so much. New flowers had been planted in a lovely garden, and she kept herself busy in the spring, summer, and early fall in a large vegetable garden. The home was one and a half stories, with the upstairs only covering half of the downstairs. The upstairs had one large bathroom with both a shower stall and a tub, and two large bedrooms – one of which was Beary’s. Downstairs had a full dining room, comfortable living room, an accessible kitchen with plenty of counter space, and three more bedrooms, including a modest master bedroom.

Two bedrooms were towards the front of the house, jutting out like a magnet head with the front porch between them. The one on the east side was next to the living room, and the one on the west was on the same side of the house as the master bedroom and downstairs bathroom, which also had a tub.

The band, too, had changed. Henry was still the manager and owner of _Taylor Enterprises_ , and went with the band while Helen worked at the office when she was feeling up to it/was having a good day.

Zeb and Méngméng had completely reaffirmed their relationship, and were very happy together, raising their three cubs Fēnglì, Sawyer, and Nolan, with more [a litter] on the way.

Fred was able to visit his cubs whenever he wanted, but he and his ex-wife had not been able to repair their relationship like Zeb and Méngméng had. Fred was currently dating a brown bear named Tyrion, who was currently in France.

Ted and Jade’s relationship had fizzled out after five years, even though they had a two-year-old black with brown faced, green eyed son named Aiden. While having been engaged for a ridiculous four years, with Ted beating around the bush about setting a date, they had broken up due to simple stupidity. While Ted had been on their current tour, within the first few weeks, a fan had singled him out and started kissing him. It had turned out that she’d been paid to do so and she had wanted her fifteen minutes of fame, which she had gotten as the picture circled the internet and tabloids.

Jade had seen the image, decided that he’d been enjoying himself way too much, and had broken up with him after a phone call the next day, telling him not to expect to see her at anymore of his concerts and possibly not even for Christmas. Ted had been left heartbroken and upset, but hadn’t let that stop the tour – which only cemented Jade’s belief that he’d fallen out of love with her and was just a player.

Trixie and Tennessee had been happily married for the past five years, and had two more children with another on the way. Zak was an energetic five-year-old, while his younger brother, Riley, was three and rather shy. While their parents were on tour, Jewell would take care of them while living at the new Taylor home in the large bedroom opposite Beary on the second floor. She got the big bedroom because she lived with the Taylors fulltime while the band was away, and Méngméng would occasionally stay with the Taylors, but stay in one of the lower bedrooms with her three cubs.

Even Allison and Norbert Barrington, living in the small town of Pendleton, were doing well with their family. Three years prior, they were able to watch their oldest child, Dex, walk across the stage to get his high school diploma. Kristina, their youngest child and only daughter, was now almost six-years-old.

Dex and Roxi Matthews [Roadie’s daughter] had been dating for the past five years, and had continued their relationship while at the University of Tennessee. The current gossip was that things were getting fairly serious as they had been living together for two years.

There had even been changes in the Taylor family as well. Three years prior, fifty-three-year-old Helen had found herself feeling very ill for several days in a row, but did not have a fever. Just a few days before her illness started, Henry and the band had gone on an international tour. After having Méngméng take her to the hospital, Helen learned that she was pregnant.

Little Lyra Hymn Taylor was born on April 1st, 2005. Henry, who had been unreachable throughout most of the pregnancy due to being overseas with the band, had thought that Helen had been simply joking with him about being pregnant, and had laughed when she told him on April Fool’s Day that she’d given birth, thinking it was all an elaborate prank. It wasn’t until the band had gotten home in late May that Henry discovered that Helen had not been mistaken and was indeed telling the truth.

Henry, of course, had felt awful about not being there for her, but was grateful to Beary, Allison, and Norbert, who had taken care of his wife during the pregnancy.

Beary had teased his father endlessly, calling him a non-believer and walking around saying “shun the non-believer, shun!” He’d even gotten Jewell and a few others to go along with it.

Sadly, while Lyra was born healthy, she was also born blind. Her bedroom was in the front room on the west side, across the foyer from Henry and Helen’s room, and despite the fact that she was now three, they still used a baby monitor to make sure she was all right, and had to make sure that she stayed in her room in the morning instead of getting into things. Thankfully, they had been able to get her a seeing-eyed dog, and while she was not used to him, he looked out for her and stayed in her room at night.

While Beary did indeed love and dote on his little sister, he was also jealous of the attention she got. Everyone else focused on her, and sometimes, on a few occasions, they forgot about him. On one of their tours, they had brought back souvenirs for everyone, but while they had gotten gifts for Lyra, they had somehow forgotten about him. Of course, being the way he was, he didn’t bring it up, and waited for them to figure it out towards the end of the gift giving when they would all notice that out of everyone, only he had received nothing.

Beary didn’t mind too much, though, as he was just happy to have a big family filled with so many that liked him, though at times he felt more alone than ever. He couldn’t figure out his feelings and emotions very well at all.

Five years was a lot of time, and as time goes on, cubs grow older...

_Fire surrounded him, but he couldn’t move. A scream was left in his throat as he couldn’t open his mouth to release it. Hot flames leapt at his skin, biting at his fur and melting it._

_He could hear a voice, calling to him. It was hers, Jewell’s. What was she doing here? She wasn’t in the fire!_

_He looked around, letting out a gasp when he found her tied to a post, surrounded by the fire as well. However, that wasn’t the only danger to her. Reed Thimple stood in front of her with a gun._

_Beary struggled, trying to get up. To fight whatever held him down and to get to her, but no matter what he tried, he failed._

_“He can’t protect you, girly. You belong to me, and I’m going to make sure you get what you deserve this time.” Reed raised the gun and pulled the trigger._

An audible bang woke sixteen-year-old Beary Taylor from his nightmare with a silent scream. Heart pounding, he turned on the light on the nightstand. He lifted his head and jumped back in fright when he saw himself in the mirror that was hung on the back of his door, across from his bed. Once his initial fright was over, he studied himself in it as he climbed off the bed. He was taller than he had been, towering at six feet in height and still growing, and had grown out his hair a bit. During the day, he held his hair back in two low ponytails, but since it was night, he let his shoulder-length hair flow free.

Glancing around for the source of the noise, he found his beautiful brown-black Bengal cat, Tabitha, standing next to the fish tank on his dresser, and his bamboo plant on the floor. “Tabs,” he grumbled, shaking his head. “You’re lucky I switched to a plastic container, considering how many times you climb up there to look at my fish.” He picked up the plant and put it on the other side of the dresser, and then ventured into the hallway and to the bathroom to relieve himself, happy that this time the nightmare didn’t cause him to accidentally wet the bed, which it had twice before a few years ago. It was something he refused to tell his parents about. Not even Jewell knew, though she knew of his nightmares.

Upon finishing, he flushed and washed his paws, before moving over to Jewell’s door, quietly opening it, letting the light from the hallway flow over her bed. He knew he had to be quiet, as her younger brothers were in the room with her.

He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she slept, and he smiled as he leaned against the doorway. She was alive. It had been just a nightmare yet again.

Part of him wanted to walk over to her and climb into bed beside her, pulling her close to his body as he gently kissed her neck. Feel her purr loudly as he held her.

‘ _Whoa, what the heck? What brought on that idea? She’s just my friend! Why would I kiss her? She doesn’t like me like that! It’ll just make things awkward between us! Stop thinking like that, Beary!_ ’ he told himself, backing away from the door and closing it once more.

He didn’t want to go back to bed; he’d not be able to sleep anyway. Quietly, he crept down the stairs and looked around the foyer of his home, making sure he hadn’t woken anyone else up. Thankfully the house was silent.

He ventured out onto the back deck, sighing softly as he curled up on the large bed-like chair and looked up at the sky. A cool breeze blew through, reminding Beary that it was December 22nd, 2008. He wished he had brought a blanket as he shivered.

“Beary?”

He blinked and glanced back. “Oh... I thought you were sleeping.”

Jewell smiled fondly at her friend as she shut the glass door behind her. She had a large blanket draped around her, and immediately went over to him, sitting down and snuggling up against him, not afraid of boundaries or personal space. In her eyes, they were best friends and, if she could only get him to realize it, lovers. She knew she loved him. Always had. And that love had grown from familiar to romantic. Only problem was, she wasn’t sure if he felt the same way about her. A purr left her throat as she felt him wrap an arm around her and pull the blanket over them both.

“You’re purring?” He rested his head against hers, and found himself wishing he could just kiss her, but he held back, afraid of her reaction.

“I’m happy,” she responded, listening to his heartbeat. “Did you sleep with your hearing aid on again?”

He reached up and fingered the device. “Yeah, I kinda forgot to take it out before bed.”

“I was wondering why you could hear me so well.” She laughed and burrowed her head under his chin. “I don’t mind, actually. It’s nice to be able to talk to you under the stars.”

He looked up at the stars she spoke of and smiled. “They are beautiful tonight. Nothing compared to...” He froze, realizing what he was about to say, and backed down.

“Are you going to finish that sentence?” she asked, finding herself wishing he’d say her name. To her disappointment, he fell silent. Deciding that she didn’t mind, she closed her eyes and simply purred. “I’ll keep you safe from your nightmares, Beary... Go back to sleep, okay?”

He nodded and closed his eyes as well. He must have fallen into a blissful sleep, for the next thing he knew, his mother was shaking him awake.

“Beary. Jewell. Wake up. No sleepy outside!” Helen laughed a little as she looked at her son and his friend. She was dressed in a robe, and her long hair flowed around her.

Beary blinked slowly, glancing around in confusion. Why was he outside? Jewell? Why was she curled up beside him? He was holding her close to his body and didn’t want to wake her up. Gently, he brushed the hair out of her face and glanced up at his mother, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, um... Hi, Mama,” he murmured.

“Is you date?” Helen questioned, looking out at the lawn and the trees, smiling when she heard a wolf howl.

“Date? No! We’re not dating!” He pulled away from his friend, startled.

Jewell woke with a start and almost fell off the giant cushion. “Dating?” she groaned, shaking her head in confusion. “We’re not dating, Helen. No... I heard Beary go outside late last night, and I went to see what was up, and I guess we fell asleep.”

“Oh.” Helen frowned, studying them for a moment before looking out at her daughter’s husky as he searched for a place to squat. She leaned onto one side before realizing that she’d forgotten her cane inside and fell off the porch with a startled cry.

Beary shot off the chair in an instant. “Mama!” He hurried to be by her side and whimpered, checking on her. “Are you all right?”

“Am fine, Beary. Not far. Mama okay,” she reassured, sitting up.

“You know better than to walk around without your cane, Mama,” he scolded softly. “Your sense of balance is terrible.” He helped her up and up the step to the porch, and over to a chair. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Helen smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yes.”

The teenager nodded and led her back inside to sit down and rest. He then started upstairs to prepare for the day. He was planning on going into town and taking Lyra with him to pick out a Christmas gift for their parents. Jewell and her siblings, along with the Seillean [Zoober] cubs were joining them all, squeezing into the cars belonging to the teenagers.

Picking out an outfit was simple enough; a gray hoodie and a pair of jeans. Standing in front of his mirror, he lifted his hairbands and brush off the hooks on the door and brushed his shoulder-length hair into two low ponytails, and then clipped bangles over them. He then picked up the ear clamp bands he had and put two on each ear. The only reason he wore such things was to draw people’s attention away from the horrid scar on his ear and the hearing aid. To top it off, he added a long-bead necklace of fairly neutral colors. “Perfect.” He turned his upper body a few times to examine himself and grinned. Maybe Jewell would say something!

He pulled open his door in time to find Jewell letting her younger brothers, five-year-old Zak and three-year-old Riley, out of the room fully dressed for the day in pants and sweaters. Both hurried down the stairs to go play with Sawyer, Nolan, and Lyra in Lyra’s playroom [which was also her bedroom].

Jewell then stood up and smiled at Beary. “You look very nice today. Comfy?”

He gave a small nod in response as he looked her over. Jewell wore loose jeans, a red with black hem v-neck sweater, and a fashionable red tartan scarf. Her ears, actually pierced, had looped earrings of silver and black, and her slightly-past-her-shoulder hair was separated into six different long-bead ties, and she wore one small braid on the left side in front of her ear. “You look... amazing,” he murmured, stunned by her beauty.

As the two had aged, they had lost their baby fat as they grew into their adult bodies. With their active lifestyle, both were in excellent shape. Jewell was four inches shorter than he was as well. Such a perfect height difference, in his opinion.

She smiled and hooked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you. So, what kind of present does Lyra want to get?”

“She’s really into the scent of candles lately. If it wasn’t for her, I probably wouldn’t have gotten past the fear of lit candles. I mean, there’s other parts of this stupid pyrophobia, but I can at least stand candles again.” He grinned and held out his paw to her. “Shall we go downstairs?”

“We shall, good sir,” she laughed, taking his paw and walking down the stairs with him to find everyone sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. “Good morning! Fēnglì, do you need help braiding your hair?”

The fourteen-year-old red-tabby striped silver panda laughed. “Yeah. _Mǔqīn_ was too busy with Sawyer and Nolan to help me out with it, Jewell. I’m still bad at doing all this hair, but soon I’ll be able to donate it!”

“Well, Beary can get my breakfast. I’ll help you out with the brushing and braiding.” Jewell, having already let go of Beary’s paw, went with Fēnglì into the living room.

“Has he asked you out yet?” Fēnglì questioned as Jewell brushed his waist-length natural silver, black, and red hair. He could see in the reflection of the TV that she was looking into the kitchen where Beary was filling two plates full of bacon, eggs, sausage, and some fish, along with two glasses of orange juice.

“No, not yet. I don’t think he even notices all the hints I’ve dropped him,” she murmured. “Maybe he’s not into me and really does just want to stay friends.”

“Or he’s just extremely dense to not ask out someone as beautiful as you. If I didn’t already have my eyes on this beautiful girl Rādhikā Miśrā, I’d ask you out.” Fēnglì smiled and laughed when he saw her embarrassed expression in the reflection. “Jewell, you have nothing to worry about. Why don’t _you_ just ask him out?”

“But what if he says no?”

“Or you could just do what my parents did.”

“Uh, no. For one, we’re teenagers.”

“Eh, true. Who needs that baggage? You two are always together anyway. Go to movies, get ice cream... You’re dating, but not dating, ya know? You just haven’t made it official.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Now hush, you.” She started braiding, just a simple braid, and smiled as she thought about what Fēnglì had said. He was right, as usual. She and Beary did do a lot together that usual couples did. They would even hang out in secluded areas and just talk. So why weren’t they dating?

“There, you’re done,” she said finally. “Did you eat yet?”

“Mhm. It was delicious. Just glad I got out of there before the other littles got there. Are we heading to town? To the Barrington Bakery before shopping?”

Jewell nodded. “Make sure you get the money from Méngméng for you and the twins, and I already have the money I saved up from working at the grocery for my brothers, and Beary has his from working at Allison’s bakery. Anyway, make sure you have everything ready.”

“Are you going to get something special for Beary?”

Face heating up, Jewell looked away. “I don’t know what would be special enough...” Sure, she had some ideas, but an art kit wasn’t special enough, even though she had already ordered him a fancy one.

“You could give him a kiss.”

“What?! No! Fēnglì! Bah!” She backed away and went into the kitchen, flustered.

Beary walked out just then, having already finished his meal in the fifteen minutes it had taken Jewell to braid Fēnglì’s hair. “What’s up with her?” he asked the teenager in confusion.

“Oh, she’s just flustered over something I said, that’s all. Say, when are you going to ask her out?”

“Ask her out? She doesn’t like me like that, and you know it. She’s perfection and I’m damaged... No matter how much I love her, what’s it going to do? Look at me. I’m scared of fire, I have scars on my leg and ear. I’m half-deaf, Fēnglì. She deserves so much better...” His ears flattened and he sank into the large couch cushions.

His fourteen-year-old friend rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t she be the one who decides who she wants? Who and what she deserves?”

“Yeah, but...”

“No, none of that. You just need to ask her out and stop beating around the bush. It’s obvious you’re into her, bro.” Fēnglì sat on the other couch.

“What makes you such a love expert?”

The panda laughed. “Do you not realize what my parents did when they dug each other? What they still do a lot?”

“Oh, we’re all well aware that they, uh, had a great time. Jewell and I are not like that, though, and you know it.” He glared at him. “And at least while your Dad’s on tour they can’t keep you up anymore with their shenanigans.”

Fēnglì laughed. “I’ve learned to put in ear plugs or listen to music on my headphones when they get up to it. It’s amazing how active they are.”

“Well, it explains why she’s pregnant with four.” Beary snorted. “Had to make up for lost time. Your Mom’s _huge_. At least her pregnancy’s almost over, right?”

Fēnglì nodded. “It’s going to be hell, having four crying babies at home. Ugh. Not looking forward to that. And _Mǔqīn’s_ not happy about having to take such a long time from work. She’s been talking about strangling Papa.”

The older teenager laughed. “I’ll bet. She’s been ordered to sit down a lot. So sad for such an active she-bear. That’s why she’s been staying over here because she needs the help.”

“Mhm. But at least with this pregnancy they haven’t been... Wait, why are we talking about this?”

“That’s what I want to know, young bear,” a very pregnant Méngméng asked, up and walking for the first time in days. She was leaning against the doorframe, tapping her foot against the wooden floor.

Beary sunk down in the couch while Fēnglì sunk a bit and slowly turned, peering over the top at his mother, his black ears flat against his head.

“ _Nǐ hǎo, Mǔqīn. Nǐ hǎo ma?_ ”

She glared at him and started speaking in a heated Chinese tongue.

Beary took the opportunity to sneak away. While he didn’t understand Chinese very well, he knew enough that Fēnglì was being rebuked for their conversation. Though, Méngméng was right. Why _were_ they talking about such things? Bah. Not something to hook his mind onto, yet immediately the thought of him and Jewell...

‘ _Gah! No, no, no! What the hell?!_ ’ His eyes went wide and he gasped.

“Uh, Beary? Are you all right?” Jewell was staring right at him, and he realized he had wandered into the dining room.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He looked over at his mother and all the cubs.

Jewell nodded and went back to her food.

“Beawy! Beawy!” Lyra called from where she was sitting. “Hugs! Hug, hug, hug!”

Grateful for the distraction, Beary went over to his little sister and, upon finding she had finished her food, picked her up out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

Helen smiled, watching the two. “Beary, clothes her?” she asked, hoping Beary would dress the little cub because Helen’s fall earlier was still causing her leg to hurt a bit.

Beary nodded and carried his sister into her room. “All right, Lyra Hymn, what shall we wear today?” He set her down to let her play with her train set, and went over to her colorful wardrobe to search for something worthy. After a few minutes, he pulled out a simple emerald green dress with a black faux fur hem, and black pants. After helping her get dressed, he then grabbed her brush and ran it over her exposed fur and then through her hair before braiding and fixing it in a bun. As a final touch, he fixed a band around the bun, letting some blackish-blue-green feathers hang down.

“Oh, you are so beautiful! Yes, you are!” He pulled her into his arms and smiled happily as she snuggled against him while purring loudly.

The little cub seemingly stared past him as she smiled, but that was normal as her eyes could see nothing but darkness. “Candle?”

“Of course. But first, we’re going to go to a bakery, honey. We have to wait for everyone to finish their breakfast, okay? Do you want to play with your train set?”

“Uh-huh.”

Beary nodded and set her down in the center and guided her paw to the engine. “There you go. Have some fun, all right?”

“Stay, Beawy! Pway!” she ordered, not wanting him to leave.

“All right, all right.” He smiled and picked up another engine, putting it on the track. “Here comes the train! Choo, choo!”

“Chuggah, chuggah, choo, choo!” she repeated happily as she moved her train around, gleefully crashing it into anything she ran into.

“Oh no! A train crash!” Beary made explosive sounds. “Those poor people!”

“Huh? No! Peeple okay, Beawy! Peeple safe! No hurty!” Lyra was alarmed by this news and made to quickly rectify it by picking up her train cars and putting them back on the track to the best of her ability. “See? All bedder!”

He kissed her nose and smiled. “Don’t ever change, little Lyra. You’re too special.” He lifted her into his arms, gave her a snuggle, and set her back down to play.

.~*~.

“Mom! We’re here!” Beary called as he walked into the bakery belonging to his human mother. His tone was a bit shaky as he felt the traffic ticket he had stuffed in his pocket. On the way there, the gas pedal in his black ’67 Chevy Impala had gotten stuck and sped him up for a few minutes, and he’d gotten pulled over. Typically, as soon as the lights and siren wailed, the pedal became unstuck and he was able to safely pull over.

Thankfully, the officer had taken pity on him and, knowing him and his family, decided to simply give him a ticket. He would have let him go, but there were little cubs in the car.

Beary knew his parents would kill him if they found out about the ticket, so he’d tell them after the holidays so as to not spoil the mood.

“Beary? Is that you?” Allison stepped out from the back and grinned as she hurried over and hugged her furry son. “It’s so good to see you!” While she was no longer legally considering his mother, she quite enjoyed him calling her “Mom”, just like old times. Ever since Henry had gotten them out of prison all those years ago for what really was a misunderstanding, Allison had been indebted to him and paid her debts by loving their shared cub.

“See me? Mom, I was just here yesterday!” Beary laughed and hugged her back. “This time, though, I’ve brought the army of cubs. It’s time to shop for presents!” He looked down at Lyra, who was eagerly sniffing the air. “Do you smell the yummy food?”

“Uh-huh!”

Allison smiled. “Lyra, can I have a hug?”

“Hug!” She held out her arms and Allison carefully picked her up. “Yay!”

“Oh, you are a sweet little girl. Tell you what, I’ll sneak you a muffin. One for each of you.” Allison looked over as all the cubs entered the bakery. “My, my, look at you all! Looking spiffy! Beary, would you go get the muffins I set aside?”

“Sure.” He went back, listening as his ‘adoptive’ mother spoke to Jewell, Fēnglì, and the army of cubs, knowing she was glad for the company. Since he didn’t see Kristina, he assumed his little human sister was most likely spending one last day with her friend, Tiffany, before Tiffany’s family went on their trip to visit family in New York.

Finding the muffins, he sniffed and grinned. Apple cinnamon. Perfect. However, as they had all eaten already, he packed them up in to-go boxes to have later for a snack. Carrying the three boxes out, he put them in a bag and took them out to his black ’67 Chevrolet Impala.

“Well, Mom, we’ll be back later, all right? When are Dex and Roxi getting here?” he asked upon walking back in.

“Tomorrow. They’re packing up suitcases tonight and we’ll pick them up when we go to the tree farm and bring them home,” Allison responded as she started preparing the register for opening the store. She had passed Lyra to Jewell. “Where’s the pup?”

“At home being fit for a Christmas surprise. We figured that since Lyra’s with all of us, she doesn’t need him today.” Beary grinned. “We’re gonna get going, though. Do you need any help today?”

“No. Barb’s going to be in for her last day before her trip, and I’ll be working hard finishing orders. Thankfully there aren’t many left. And then I’ll be closing for the next few days for the holiday before being back in business for a few days, and then going closing for New Year’s.” Allison shifted back her hair and looked over at her ‘son’. “Are you okay? You look tired.”

“I’m fine.” He shifted his gaze away from her. “Jewell, ready to get going?”

The golden beauty nodded and spoke quietly to Lyra as she went back outside.

“Beary, you’re alone now. What’s going on?” She moved away from the register and reached up, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me, honey.”

The teenager frowned and sighed. “Just didn’t sleep much last night, that’s all. Excited for everyone coming home, I guess. It’ll be a nice break from having to be all responsible all the time.”

“Henry never should have put all this on you. Sure, Méngméng, Fēnglì, and Jewell are there, but there’s other cubs to help out with, and you... You have to take care of two handicapped bears. And during school time? He was irresponsible in doing this. How does he expect you to work at the grocery with Jewell, do well in school, and be able to help out around the house?”

Beary shrugged and sat down at one of the small tables. “I just feel useless at times. I know he told me to tell him if he needs to come home, but... I don’t know why I don’t. Maybe I’m just mad? I want to prove myself, and right now it’s just stressing me out.”

“Of course it is. You’re only sixteen. You shouldn’t have had this put on your shoulders.” Allison grabbed two juices from a fridge beneath the counter on her side and went back to the table, sitting down and giving him one.

“But why should I complain? Jewell doesn’t, and she’s taking care of her younger brothers. She even helps out with Méngméng and the little Seilleans. She gets her homework done, and works tirelessly at the grocery. She even worked extra shifts the last couple of months to save up money to take her brothers on a shopping spree today.” His ears lowered and he took a sip of his juice after opening it. “She helps out and gets so much more done, and here I am complaining. What right do I have, Mom?”

“You have every right. You’re dealing with a young, blind child, and a mother who sometimes can’t even remember how to turn on the faucet and has issues talking, as well as can get stressed and overwhelmed fairly easily. You’ve had your work cut out for you, Beary. Personally, I think Jewell got off easy.” Allison sighed, thinking back on all the changes over the past several years. The responsibilities set upon her bear cub’s shoulders. She knew he was becoming more and more sad as the years went on, and there was nothing she could do to help him other than offer the help he refused to take.

“Yeah, I guess so...” He took another drink. “I’m just glad they’ll be back and I can relax for a little bit. Finish wrapping presents for everyone, help prepare for that blizzard that’s promised over the holidays, dig out the sleds... Yeah. I’ll have a vacation.” He smiled at her. “And everyone will be there, and things will go back to normal. At least for a little while.”

Standing up, he took a long drink and recycled away the bottle. “I’d better go catch up with them. Gonna see if my present for Jewell’s done being fixed, too. See you soon, Mom!” He gave her a hug and walked out the door.

Allison managed a small smile, hoping he was telling the truth about being alright. She wasn’t able to dwell on the thoughts as the first of her customers walked in.


	2. The Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not exactly rosey.

The air was filled with a tenseness that not even a knife could cut. Each bear stared at the other, faces blank but eyes filled with determination. Eyes shifted, and intimidating stare downs began, but none backed off.

“Fifty tokens,” Zeb said finally, pushing a heap of arcade tokens into the center of the table. “Any bets?”

Fred pushed the last remaining twenty tokens he had, Ted put a hundred, Tennessee added another fifty, and Trixie silently added two hundred from her massive pile.

“Feeling bold, lady?” Zeb questioned, glancing over at her.

“I’m always bold, Zoober,” she responded.

Ted glanced at her and groaned, setting down his cards. “I fold.”

Tennessee and Fred did the same, leaving the two best players to hash it out.

Zeb grinned. “Well, my dear, I’m afraid I’ve beaten you this time. Straight, in diamonds.” He laid down his cards and prepared to gather the tokens when he saw her ears fall.

Trixie grinned after a moment, raising her ears playfully. “Don’t be so fast, sugar cube. In your honor, a royal flush.” She set her cards down, and the others started laughing at the startled expression on Zeb as Trixie took her winnings and dumped her large pile of arcade tokens into a bag. She’d divide them up later for her cubs.

Up front, Henry snorted and glanced over his reading glasses rims and book to look at the five sitting at the table. “You boys know better than to play poker with Trixie. She always wins.” Fifty-eight-year-old Henry Taylor studied his band in amusement as they laughed at Zeb.

The years had changed everyone. Roadie’s blonde hair had become gray with age. He wasn’t the only one, as all but Zeb had a touch of gray to their hair and snouts at this point. Fred’s hair had thinned greatly, but the rest of his fur was still as thick as ever – something the others teased him about. Ted let the gray take his hair and snout, and actually had received a surge of popularity.

Trixie had grown her hair out past her shoulders, revealing that it was naturally wavy; she liked putting it in braids. Tennessee hadn’t changed very much, other than some more gray to him. He was still a crybaby, but thankfully not as bad as he had been before. Zeb’s fur had darkened and his tabby stripes became more prominent. He was just beginning to show little bits of silver along his nose and had one streak in his hair of silver, though he’d argue that he simply bleached and dyed a little of it.

Trixie cackled as she tied the bag and set it in her duffle bag. “You boys game for another?”

“NO!”

She laughed and shook her head. “Fine, then. We’ll just sit here.”

“How about we play Go Fish, then?” Fred suggested. It was his favorite game. “No betting?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Trixie nodded. “Three cards each, then. Henry, you want to join us?”

“I’m actually going to call and check in with Helen. Find out what’s new at home before we walk into a surprise in a few hours.” Henry smiled at her.

“Going to find out if Beary and Jewell are dating yet?” Ted asked, amused as he watched Trixie shuffle the cards.

“Psh, those two are too stupid to realize they like each other,” Zeb laughed. “Everyone can see that they dig each other.”

“They are much too young to start dating!” Tennessee gasped, eyes widening. “They’re only sixteen!”

“So? What’s wrong with that?” Zeb asked. “Are you telling me you never dated as a teenager?”

“No!”

Trixie looked at her husband in surprise. “Really? I already had a boyfriend by the time I was sixteen. Oh, Tennessee!” She laughed a little at his watery eyes. “He was nothing compared to you, sweetheart. He was a big, tough guy who just wanted a pretty girl.” She kissed his cheek lovingly. “Now, suck it up and deal out the cards. I need food.” She stepped off her chair, paw on her pregnant belly, and went up to the front, raiding the fridge built into the bench across from Henry and behind Roadie’s seat.

“Ah, the cravings strike again?” Roadie asked, glancing back in the rearview mirror. He then glanced over at Henry, who was quietly talking on his cell phone.

“Indeed. I’m so glad we had these installed. Stroke of genius, really.” She smiled up at him before setting upon making a multi-layer sandwich. “Pregnancy makes you quite hungry.”

“It does indeed,” Roadie replied. “I wonder how big Méngméng’s gotten.”

“Carrying four? She’s probably huge. It’s going to take years to get rid of that baby fat.” Trixie glanced back at Zeb. “You ruined her body!”

He looked up, startled. “Huh? Whose body?”

“Your wife’s? I mean, four babes? And you’ve missed most of the pregnancy. At least you’ll be there for the holidays to help out. Hell, I’d be surprise if she didn’t pop over our break. And if she does, what are you going to do?” She brought the sandwich back to the table.

He frowned. “I... She shouldn’t. She’s only three and a half months along. She’ll be ready by the time we finish the full tour. And if she comes before, then I’ll head home. We’ve already discussed it. She’s going to tell me the genders as a present.” He grinned happily. “I know, I know, four’s a lot, but we’ll manage. We have so far.”

“Yeah, but your oldest boy’s fourteen now, isn’t he? He can help out,” Tennessee stated.

“Yes, he can, and he enjoys doing it. He’s happy to have siblings, and both his parents with him, happily married,” Zeb responded. “At least right now he has his mother with him, and isn’t left completely alone to watch his younger siblings like Jewell is.”

Trixie’s eyes widened and she stopped mid-bite. “That’s... That’s different. Both of us are working hard, and Jewell knows it. She is used to this life. And she knows that we’ve all been saving up for a second bus so we can take our children, and spouses, with us.”

“Not all of us can,” Zeb muttered, thinking about his wife who still was a rescue paramedic. At least, she would be again sometime after giving birth; since she was carrying so many, she hadn’t been allowed to work, but they kept her on pay. He knew she was terribly bored, and he felt horrible for not even being there for her during this time, but they needed the money a tour would bring now more than ever – especially since they had to expand their cabin now.

Tennessee frowned, glancing over at him. “We don’t go on tours often, Zeb. But at least we’re still popular enough to warrant tours and people buying our albums and those mp3 files.”

“Yeah, but...” He shrugged. “I do feel bad about not being there for my cubs. Missing out on the twins growing up.”

“Zeb...”

“No, never mind me. Just missing my girl and cubs.” He shook he head and reached back, fingering his braid for a moment before gently rubbing his wedding ring. “It’ll be good to be home again.”

Ted nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not looking forward to it. Why did Henry have to invite his old war buddy and his daughter, Jade? I mean, I’m not against seeing Jade and my boy again, but her father scares me. At least her mother and brother are a lot nicer.”

“Yeah, that’s right, you two broke up.” Fred glanced at his brother. “But I thought you were dating that Miley Stark or something?”

“No, that was the jerk who ruined my relationship with Jade.”

“You guys fought all the time,” Zeb commented. “And didn’t you never set a date for the wedding?”

“Yeah, we fought, but it was mainly because of tours. At times she liked it, but in the end it wasn’t worth it, apparently. She didn’t trust me in that I didn’t want Miley to kiss me. As for the date, what’s the rush?”

“Uh, maybe that you have a kid?”

Ted’s ears flattened as he thought about his son, Aiden. “Yeah, well... I’ll win her back somehow.” He shook his head. “Trixie, are you really going to eat all of that?”

She nodded, continuing to take big bites out of her sandwich. “I like being pregnant because I can eat whatever I want whenever I want.” She grinned. “Plus, it’s fun how you get to this stage.”

Tennessee blushed furiously, while Zeb started laughing. “Amen to that!” the fiddler stated.

Fred snorted and Ted shook his head.

“Anyway, do you think they’ll all like the gifts we’ve gotten them?” Zeb questioned, glancing to all the presents they had piled in the back of the bus.

“I’m sure they’ll love them, Zeb. Don’t worry,” Trixie soothed. “Now then, are we going to start this game or not?”

.~*~.

As the bus finally parked in front of _Country Bear Hall_ , everyone was standing near the door, ready to get out, but also surprised to find that only Méngméng and Helen were there to greet them. All the cubs were missing.

Henry was the first one out, hobbling down the steps, leaning heavily on the railing, and finally stepped into the light, this time leaning on his cane. He walked right up the three steps to the porch and into his beloved’s warm embrace. “Helena,” he murmured, kissing her nose.

“My Hendri,” she responded, nuzzling him. She glanced at the bus, watching as everyone wandered off. “Boys, Tri... Trixie,” she greeted, pleased to see her band.

In turn, they all passed by, giving her a hug. Zeb’s was much shorter as he wanted to greet his wife. He kissed his wife happily and spoke to his unborn cubs.

“How are things here, Helen?” Ted asked, glancing around. “Where are all the kids?”

“S-shopping,” she responded. “Went to... bak... bakery and to g-git pr-presants.”

“All of them?” Fred blinked in surprise. “Those three teens watching, what, five kids?”

“Well, only one is watching those kids, as the other two are most likely watching each other,” Zeb snorted.

Méngméng cuffed him over the ear. “Surprisingly, they aren’t dating yet, though Helen did find them together morning outside. And they are watching all the cubs. Beary has to keep a close eye on his little sister, you know.”

“Right, Lyra’s blind,” Zeb remembered. “It’s easy to forget. She acts so normal.”

Henry scowled at the younger bear. “She _is_ normal, Zeb. Just because she can’t see, it does not mean she cannot be normal.”

Zeb flinched under the harsh tone. “Sorry, Henry. I didn’t mean no offense.”

Henry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Just don’t say such things around her, all right? You know she’ll take it to heart.” Henry perked his ears and looked over as two cars, a ’67 Impala and a blue 80s Mercedes, traveled across the bridge and parked beside the bus.

Immediately, a rush of cubs jumped out of the cars, racing towards the adults who greeted them with open arms.

Fēnglì, Jewell, and Beary hung back, watching the younger ones, and Beary glanced down, noticing that Lyra hadn’t moved. He crouched down beside her. “Lyra? What’s up?”

“Papa hew?” she asked, clinging to his arm. “No go bye-bye ‘gin?”

Beary frowned and nuzzled her gently. “Oh, Lyra. Little Hymn, Papa’s very busy, honey. He’s got to make sure the band behave themselves.”

“Band naughty?”

“Oh, the band is very naughty,” he laughed, looking up at the other adults. “So naughty that they need a babysitter.”

Lyra started giggling and climbed into her brother’s arms. “Band, no! No! Bad! Be gud for Papa!”

Ted, Zeb, Fred, Tennessee, and Trixie all looked at the littlest Taylor with confusion, while Beary, Jewell, and Fēnglì couldn’t stop laughing.

Beary got up and walked over to his parents. “Here we go, Lyra. You want to go to Papa?” He prepared to pass her off, but to his surprise, she clung to him instead, shaking her head. “Lyra?”

“No!” The little light ashen brown she-cub whined and whimpered, burrowing against her brother. “Papa bad, ‘oo!”

“Papa bad?” Beary frowned, glancing over at Henry, noticing that his ears had flattened and his eyes filled with sorrow.

“Papa leave! He bad! Band bad! Want Beawy!”

“Lyra...” Beary sighed, wanting to correct her, but at the same time he felt the same way as her. He didn’t like that Henry left on tours with the band, leaving him alone. He wanted a proper family, not one that split up so often. Had he let his own feelings spill out to her by mistake? “You need to go to Papa, honey. Papa misses you.”

“No!” She shook her head. “Papa nagetpul! Beawy say so!”

“Nagetpul?” Beary’s eyes widened when he realized what she meant - neglectful. “Uh-oh...” His ears flattened as he felt all eyes upon him and a deep growl came from his father. Slowly, he turned his head, looking at his parents and seeing their disappointed and upset expressions. “I, um...”

“Maybe you should go to your room,” Henry stated, shaking with anger. “ ** _Now_**.”

Beary set Lyra down and sulked away, muttering to himself. He made sure to toss his keys to Fēnglì so he could get the packages out of the back.

Lyra got upset and started trying to follow him, but instead was picked up by the scruff as she almost toppled off the porch.

Henry groaned as he handed his daughter to his wife and looked back at his son, making sure he was indeed walking home and not running off. He then glanced back at the others. “Show’s over,” he said crossly. He turned and started hobbling away in the opposite direction of Beary.

Jewell sighed, shaking her head, and jumped when she heard her mother’s shriek.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!”

Jewell laughed and turned to look at her parents. “I got it cut about a week back, and just had the tips dyed two hours ago once I finally decided on the color I wanted. I like it. Do you like my piercings, too? I thought about getting snakebites on my lips, but Beary talked me out of it.”

“You...” Trixie stared at her young daughter, shocked. “Shockingly, it suits you.” She glanced at her husband and rolled her eyes when she realized he was crying. “Tennessee...”

“Jewell’s become a punk!” he wailed.

Jewell shook her head, while Zak and Riley tried to console their father, telling him not to cry, and then starting to cry as well. “I’m so glad I take after you, Mama,” she laughed as she watched them.

“It’s nice to have an ally,” Trixie agreed, pulling her daughter in for a hug. “And you do look good.”

Fēnglì went over to his father, smiling brightly. “Papa, how are you? Was the tour successful?” he questioned as he hugged him tightly.

“Very much so, my boy.” Zeb kissed his forehead and smiled. “I have plenty of pictures to show you as well, and tales to tell. Are you ready to go home?”

Fēnglì nodded eagerly. “But I have to help Jewell carry in presents. Don’t worry, they’re already wrapped. We had a wrapping party with the kids at the Barrington home. We’re taking them into the _Hall_ , right?”

“Yep. We’re all celebrating together. I’m going to take your mother home soon, all right? I believe tomorrow we’re going to get the tree, and we’re going to decorate it then, too. Tonight we’re just going to relax.” Zeb wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders, and gave her a loving kiss. “Sawyer, Nolan, you two help out your brother and he’ll bring you back home, all right?”

“Okay, Papa!” they responded, hurrying over to the cars and calling to their brother to open the doors.

While they did that, the band started taking in their own gifts and locking them in the practice room – where cubs were not allowed – after Roadie had moved the bus around the side of the building.

Trixie, however, stayed with Méngméng and Helen on the porch, watching the multitude of cubs helping bring in gifts from the teenagers’ cars. “How are you doing? Ready to pop yet?”

“Oh, I feel like it,” Méngméng laughed. “My doctor thinks the litter might come earlier than expected since there are so many. Four is such a change for us. But I managed to make it with the twins. What’s four more?”

“Sleepless nights?” Trixie started laughing. “Moving around in your belly all the time?”

“Indeed,” Méngméng grinned. “You’re only expecting one, right?”

“Mhm, as far as I’m aware. We’re going to look at the ultrasounds at Christmas to find out the gender. Guess Tennessee and I will never have a litter.”

Helen chuckled as she gently hugged her little Lyra and pet her fur. “No litter for Hendri and me. Lyra last.”

“And she is a beautiful last cub,” Trixie agreed while Méngméng nodded. “Curious, mischievous, and very lovable. And the fact that she was born on April Fool’s Day? Do you remember Henry’s expression when he got off the bus and discovered a baby in your arms?” She started laughing. “He was so confused and then so guilty when you told him that the baby was his. We were all shocked to find out it was true – we thought it was a prank meant to scare him!”

Méngméng snorted. “It was very funny. And to think, they thought I was the mastermind behind it. Me and Jade. We all tried so hard to get Henry to believe us and to come back for the birth, but alas...”

“Scent-bonded with Beary, not Hendri,” Helen murmured guiltily. “Why so close.”

Trixie nodded, putting a paw on her arm before tapping Lyra on the nose. “You’re so cute, little one.”

“Cute!” she giggled, grabbing the finger and sucking on the claw.

The golden she-bear smiled and let her play with the finger. “You taste my sandwich, hm?”

“Fud! Muffins!” She sniffed the air.

“Muffins? I don’t have muffins...”

Jewell walked by, carrying many packages and bags. “We had muffins from Allison’s bakery as an afternoon treat.” She walked through the main doors and vanished.

“That sounds delicious. Did you enjoy them, little one?” Trixie asked.

“Ya! I p’ay?”

Helen smiled and released the little cub, watching her as she sat down on the porch floor and played with her mother’s feet.

_.~*~._

Beary sat on the floor, plucking a few notes on his guitar. He sighed, thinking about what had happened earlier. He knew his father was furious, disappointed, and embarrassed. He had every right to be. Beary had never meant to cause Lyra to say those things. To say that their father was neglectful, despite Beary’s feelings on the subject. He knew he had screwed up big time. He’d be lucky if he was only grounded.

Yet, Lyra hadn’t lied. Beary _did_ believe his father was neglectful. Always busy and missing dinner and special school events. He’d missed countless track and field meets, and some soccer games. Hell, he’d miss almost all of last year’s show choir competitions! The band, their families, and his adoptive family had made it to almost every event, but his father almost always missed them, even after promising to be there. He always came up with some excuse – something happening at the office, a meeting, or scouting for new talent. It was like he didn’t even care.

Sure, they had spent the previous summer before the current tour together – for the most part – fixing up an old ’67 Impala that Beary currently drove, but Henry still missed a lot of it, leaving a lot to him, Roadie, Big Al, and sometimes Dex. Hell, Henry had even bought the wrong sized pedals for it – human sized, which sometimes got stuck as they were in a bear-sized vehicle. But it hard to find parts for the vehicle, so Beary stuck it out. Sadly, whenever Beary brought up the sticking, Henry either ignored him entirely, or would say he’d fix it and then forget.

In fact, the gas pedal had gotten stuck earlier that day, which was why he’d been ticketed for speeding. What was he going to do about that? If his father found out, it’d be bad. Then again, Beary _had_ tried telling him about the pedals before... Beary knew he should have had Roadie or Big Al find the right ones.

But, alas, he was stuck. And, with his father so angry at him, he doubted the new bear-sized pedals would be ordered anytime soon. Heck, he probably wouldn’t be driving for much longer, either, once his father got ahold of him.

Just the thought of being grounded put him on edge. He didn’t want to stay home all day, every day! And what if he said he couldn’t be around the others? Around Jewell or Lyra? What if he sent him away?

Add this probably grounding to the fact that Jewell was going to back to her cabin with her parents for the next few weeks, and Beary was ready to panic. What if he had another nightmare? What if he had to make sure she was all right? That his nightmare was just that? A dream? He supposed he could do what he used to – call or text her. That is, unless his phone was taken away.

Grumbling, he set his guitar back in the case and took out his hearing aid, setting it on the dresser by his fish tank and bamboo plant. He then settled himself down on his beanbag chair, picked up his cat, and watched his fish swimming around.

Tabitha purred and snuggled up to him, settling on his lap happily. She enjoyed his gentle petting, quite content.

Beary sat in silence for a few minutes before his good ear flicked back towards the door. “Go away.”

“Beary, it’s me. Let me in.”

He grumbled and got up, holding Tabitha in one arm, and went over to the door, unlocking it. “Hey, Jewell. Let me put the hearing aid back in.” He passed her the cat and went back to his dresser and fiddled around with the device, sticking it back into his ear. Now fully able to hear, he sat back down on the bean bag chair and gestured for her to grab the second one.

She did and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She passed Tabitha back to him, rested her head on his shoulder, watching his fish as she petted the cat in his lap.

“I screwed up big time,” Beary mumbled.

“Not going to deny that, because you really did. Henry looked like he was going to kill you.”

“I don’t blame him for that. I was horrified that Lyra said what she had. I never meant for any of them to find out how I was feeling.”

“You’re justified in your feelings, though, Beary,” Jewell reasoned. “You grew up a different way, in a family that strived to be together for the evening meal. Your adoptive parents worked 9-5 jobs.” She laughed a bit. “Well, your Dad did. Your Mom was more very early morning, and then supervising her employees.”

“Yeah... She works hard at her bakery, and Dad’s been promoted at his business.” He smiled a bit, thinking about it. “Dex is at the university with Roxi, they’re living together in their own apartment... Kristina’s halfway through kindergarten... Everyone’s doing great. Mama’s getting a bit better at speaking, but she still has her troubles. She can walk fine, too, and do math and other educational things really well, but she still suffers from that crash. Lyra’s blind, but full of life, and Papa...” His smile turned into a frown as he pulled Tabitha closer, but she didn’t like the tightness of the embrace and hissed and jumped out of his arms.

Jewell laughed a little before seizing the opportunity and taking the kitty’s place on Beary’s lap. “You look like you need a hug, so you go ahead and hug me, Beary.”

He blushed heavily, but didn’t deny her, wrapping his arms around her and falling quiet. He sat there, holding her in his lap and just taking comfort in her presence. Something about her always calmed him down and reassured him that everything was all right. Perhaps that was why whenever he had a nightmare he'd go and see her?

As they watched the fish swimming around in the tank, a purring Beary found himself unconsciously giving Jewell a few licks.

Jewell was surprised by this, of course, but she did not push him away; instead, she took comfort in his gentleness, and a purr rose from her throat as she leaned against him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd kiss her, too? Finally ask her out? A small giggle left her as his tongue went over her snout, and he rested his chin upon her head, rocking back and forth upon the beanbag chair.

At that moment, she decided that she didn't care if he kissed her; she just wanted those precious seconds to last forever.

“Jewell, out.”

Beary sighed and glanced back to see his father in the doorway, glowering something fierce. He sighed and turned his head back to Jewell. “You need to go,” he murmured softly, helping her get up.

Jewell gently squeezed his paw and nodded. “It’ll be okay,” she responded, leaving. “Don’t be too hard on him, Henry. He didn’t mean it.”

“This is between me and him, Jewell. Stay out of it. Go home to your parents where you belong,” Henry growled, earning a growl from Beary in response. Jewell quietly left.

“You didn’t need to be a dick about it,” Beary started, facing his father as Henry shut the door.

“And if you two aren’t dating, you shouldn’t be holding each other like that,” Henry responded, not at all amused. “It was fine when you were little, but now all you do is send mixed signals, boy. You’re not a child anymore, but almost an adult. And as such, you’re going to start being held responsible for your actions. No more playing around like you’ve been doing. It’s time for you to grow up and be ready to take on the world, lest it destroys you.”

Beary couldn’t believe this. Was he serious? “You’re talking to _me_ about being responsible? You’re the one who needs to look in a mirror! The past five years, I’ve been more responsible than you’ve given me credit for! Who takes care of Mama when you’re not home? Who keeps the house clean when she can’t move? Helps her practice speaking? Who helped care for her during her pregnancy with Lyra?! Not you!”

“Don’t you dare bring that up!”

“What, don’t I dare remind you of how you failed? How you didn’t believe Mama when she told you she was pregnant? When she gave birth? How you refused to come home? Do you know how often Mama cried, scared that you wouldn’t come back at all? Do you know how scared that made me? How angry she would get? I’m shocked she didn’t miscarry her in the chaos! Maybe that’s why Lyra was born blind, because Mama was so stressed out!”

“That is enough! You know nothing!”

“No, _you_ know nothing! You weren’t there for her, but I was. I stayed by her side, and I was in than delivery room, where _you_ should have been. I made that scent bond with Lyra when it should have been you! I took care of her until you came back, when Mama didn’t feel like she could ever be a good mother again. Where she wanted to abandon her because you weren’t there. You have no frickin’ idea what she’s been through, and she won’t tell you it herself because she doesn’t want you to worry.”

Henry’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. “Stop lying. Helen wouldn’t do that! She would have told me if she was panicking that bad.”

“She didn’t want you to worry. Hell, do you even realize that she’s been this way for years? Afraid you won’t come back from those tours? That’d you find someone more beautiful and better than her?”

“Beary, that is enough! I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, but I’ve had enough of it. I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas, if it’s from TV, computer, books, or just being a stubborn teenager, but I’m done with it.”

“Because you can’t handle it! You could never handle being a father! You missed Trista’s birth, and barely came to visit when you were stationed in Colorado. You missed Jacob growing up with her because you were taking the band on tour and didn’t want to take two kids along! Hell, the whole reason I vanished and Mama was left in a coma was because you were too lazy to get off your ass and take care of me!”

Feeling his rage build to the point of exploding, Henry swung his cane. “I said that’s enough!” He took a few deep breaths, trying to collect himself and clear his mind, knowing he’d lost control of himself, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he lowered his cane. He hadn’t meant to swing, and he prayed he hadn’t hit him by mistake. He was tired, frustrated, and angry – a lethal combination. He was reeling inside, afraid to open his eyes for fear of what he might find. Had he hit him? Was Beary scared of him?

“Beary, I...” He opened his eyes and blinked, noting the look of horror on Beary’s face. He followed his gaze and realized with dread he’d broken the fish tank, and Beary’s goldfish was flopping on the floor. Before Henry could move to pick it up in an attempt to save it, Tabitha shot out from underneath the bed, nabbed it with her teeth, and took off running to enjoy her meal.

“Beary...” Henry’s ears flattened against his head as Beary walked through the broken glass, water, and pebbles that flowed down the dresser and covered his floor, grabbed his spare set of car keys, and took off, leaving the father to fall to his knees and cry.


	3. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is back together!

At the Nashville International Airport, two families reunited at the baggage claim after being separated by the check-in lines, since one family was flying in from Canada and the other from Alaska. Three young cubs, ranging from the age of five to nine, laughed and held paws, running around in circles. Brother and sister greeted each other, as did their respective mates.

Reddish-brown furred, green eyed Trista Taylor Rowan hugged her brother again. Sure, they’d spent the entire flight together with their families, and a few days prior to the flight together at her home in Canada, she had still missed him and seeing him again made her happy, since they rarely got to see each other. “Now that we’re finally here, we can get our stuff and start our journey to home!”

The taller Taylor sibling, standing at 6’6”, dusty-brown furred, green eyed Jacob towered over his 5’11” sister. “Indeed. It’ll be good for the twins to have someone to play with and to give their mother and baby brother a break.” He looked over at his eldest cubs, nine-year-old twins brown-furred Kenya and black-furred Kaspian, and smiled. He then glanced at his black-furred wife, Rachel, who was holding a sleeping charcoal-colored Owen in her arms. “Still sleeping, huh?”

She smiled and nodded, nuzzling her little one-year-old happily.

“I know what you mean. Aspen Gale’s been driving her father and I crazy with her excitement on going to see her grandparents, Beary, and, of course, Lyra. I can’t get a moment’s rest.” Trista put a paw on her own slightly distended belly, excited for the day when her newest cub was born. Her eyes lifted up and she glanced towards the luggage area, where her husband, Kavik “Kai” Rowan was picking up their suitcases. “Aspen, go help your father and get your suitcase!”

“Okay, Mommy!” Red-furred, with a golden T going from her muzzle to partially around her blue eyes, Aspen broke away from her friends and hurried over to her father, standing beside him while waiting on her purple suitcase to come down the belt.

Jacob gathered up his own twins and took them over to get their suitcases as well, leaving Rachel and Trista alone with Owen.

“He was the perfect flyer,” Trista smiled, looking down at her little nephew. She tapped his nose gently and laughed when he wriggled it. “Ah, I love it when they’re this size. Yes, you have diapers to change, but they’re just so cute when they’re young. They suck on your finger, thinking you’re feeding them, and their mouths are so gummy!”

Rachel started laughing. “Are you fangirling my baby?”

“Damn straight!”

“I think you’ve spent too much time in the Yukon, sweetie.”

“Hey, at least I’m not as far from civilization as Alaska!”

“Touché. But at least I have your devilishly handsome brother to take care of me on cold nights.”

“When he’s not out at sea rescuing boaters, you mean.”

Rachel sighed and nodded. “I know he loves his job as a rescue diver, but it does worry me a lot. It’s so easy for something to go wrong, and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

Trista put an arm around her sister-in-law and hugged her gently. “You would either go back to your family, come stay with me, or go to our parents’ home in Tennessee.”

“Oh, no way. Your parents are way too chaotic with the band. Plus, I would miss my mountains, ocean, and snow too much.” She shook her head. “Well, let’s not put such thoughts in our mind this holiday. It’s supposed to be a joyous time, is it not?”

“Indeed. I can’t wait to see Beary and Lyra again. I hope they haven’t gotten into too much trouble. Speaking of Beary...” Trista pulled out her phone and glanced at the message it contained. “Rachel, I think you and Kavik will have to take the rental car together with the four cubs. Beary needs to talk to me and Jacob, and he’s on his way here. Is that all right with you?”

“Considering you actually called Kai by his real name, I realize this is serious, so by all means, go ahead.” Rachel eyed her worriedly and sat down on a bench to wait for Kavik as Trista went to tell her brother.

_.~*~._

“He swung his cane at you?!” Trista was appalled. That didn’t sound like her father at all. At least, he hadn’t acted that way in a very, very long time. Not since before Jacob was born and he was struggling with PTSD from the war.

“He got angry like that after the band broke up, too,” Jacob murmured. “Guess the band kept him busy, and without them, and you being very sickly, well, I guess his PTSD roared up again. He tried his best, but sometimes he’d get very angry after the crash. Very angry or very sad, or neutral. He always blamed himself for losing you and Mama’s coma. It’s one reason why I left when I could. Tris, you were better at dealing with his mood swings than I was. But why would he start up now? He has the band to keep him occupied, he has you back, and he has Mama.”

“Maybe it’s because I called him neglectful. Or, rather, Lyra overheard me talking about it and told him that I said he was neglectful. I know I shouldn’t have blown up at him over the missing her pregnancy and birth thing, but damn it, I was pissed about that. Why didn’t he believe her?”

“Considering she’d been in a crash, and her age, I can see why he didn’t believe she was pregnant. Or perhaps he was terrified of being a father again. Or perhaps he was still suffering from nightmares about the fire you two went through. We’ll never know for sure. He may not be the greatest father, but he’s still our father and he does love us. I’m sure he’s sorry about what he did, and about your fish. Man, I didn’t realize we’d be coming home to a family feud.” Jacob sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry for causing all this. I didn’t mean to say the things I did, and I know, deep down, he didn’t mean to swing that cane or break my fish tank. Or, you know, have Tabs run off to eat my fish. I’m just glad I took off before I could say anything further about it.” Beary sighed, rubbing his thumbs on the steering wheel as he switched lanes. “Or before he found out about the ticket.”

“You got a ticket?” Trista looked at her youngest brother incredulously. “What for?”

“My gas pedal got stuck again, as I’ve mentioned before, so I got a ticket for speeding. I probably wouldn’t have gotten one at all if Lyra, Fēnglì, Sawyer, and Nolan hadn’t been in the car with me.”

“Oh, dear. I can see why you want to keep this information from Papa.”

Jacob shook his head. “Why haven’t you gotten a new pedal yet? You’re going to end up in an accident if you don’t get that fixed.”

“I’ve mentioned it several times before, but he’s always busy... And now after this argument, I doubt it’s going to happen at any point soon. Hell, I’m probably grounded by this point, too.” He sighed and focused on the road. “Sorry for dragging you two away from your families for my troubles.”

“No, no, it’s understandable, and you are our family,” Trista reasoned, reaching forward and squeezing his shoulder. “Papa just needs to find someone to talk to and help him sort himself out. He never spoke to anyone about the war or anything, and things only really got bad when he didn’t have things to keep him occupied.”

Beary smiled at her in the rearview mirror. “It’s nice having siblings. I can’t wait to see Dex when he and Roxi get back from the university.”

“Dex is pretty cool,” Jacob agreed, thinking about the human he considered a younger brother. “Studying to be a firefighter, right?”

“Firefighter/EMT, yeah, but also dealing with computer science, and Roxi’s gonna be a teacher. Jewell and I can’t wait to get to college. We’ve both already planned on going to School of Music and both taking business classes. Papa’s spoken about me taking over the company one day, and I want Jewell to work by my side.”

“Aw, our little musician,” Jacob teased, rubbing his head lightly. “So, what’s going on with you two, anyway? You dating yet?”

“N-No!” Beary squeaked in response, flushing under his fur, earning laughter from his older siblings.

“But you’d like to, huh?” Jacob questioned, amused.

“Well, yeah, but... I...” He shook his head. “She doesn’t even like me like that.”

“Are you kidding me? With the way she looks and acts around you?” Trista cracked up. “Beary, she’s totally into you, and has been probably waiting for you to ask her out for ages. Haven’t you noticed odd behavior lately?”

“Well, she did climb into my lap earlier... NO, WE DIDN’T MAKE OUT, JACOB!” he yelled at his brother, who was playfully making kissing noises. “Ugh, I can’t talk to you. Trista, shut him up.”

“Jacob, behave.”

“Aw, but it’s fun to tease him!”

“Ah, but you shouldn’t tease him about love. You might scare him off! Jewell won’t thank you for that!”

Beary groaned and rolled his eyes. “You two are ridiculous. How are we related again?”

“Well, you see, little brother, Mama and Papa loved each other very much, and that love led to-”

“GAH! No, no, no!”

The older siblings laughed loudly and shook their heads. Both quite enjoyed teasing their younger brother. When they had heard, six years prior, that their baby brother had been found, both had rushed out to see him, despite their busy schedules, and found a very odd cub who seemed to know little about being a bear. He knew how to playfight, yes, but he was also very, very gentle with fragile things. He didn’t know how to climb trees, even! Not even fish like a bear, or how to sniff out the best beehive for sneaking honey. When they were finally told that humans had raised him for almost eight years, everything clicked together.

While, at first, the duo had been wary of the humans that had raised their brother – often asking questions about why he’d never been returned to their father – they soon came to enjoy their company and accept them as family, something they knew pleased Beary greatly.

“How is your human family doing, anyway?” Trista questioned, curious.

“Mom’s bakery is really picking up speed. She had to hire a few more employees, and gets orders from Nashville and Shelbyville! Dad’s boat shop might not do so well with Pendleton, but he, too, gets people coming in from those places, too. Dex and Roxi are doing well at the university, and Kristina is loving school, so I get to walk home with her every day, pick up my car from in front of the house, and then me and Jewell drive back to the _Hall_.”

“How’s Zeb’s wife? I hear she’s going to have a litter?”

“Mhm. Four, sometime in early spring. Fēnglì, Sawyer, and Nolan are excited to have more siblings, and they know they’ll have to help pitch in. Méngméng’s itching to get back to work, though. Ted and Jade, as far as I’m aware, are still fighting, though. Fred’s got a boyfriend that’s currently in France for whatever reason – I think he’s a wine seller? Anyway, Tennessee and Trixie are expecting another cub, though I have a feeling it might be two.” Beary glanced over at his brother for a moment. “And how is Owen?”

“Growing stronger every day. He’s a very handsome cub, but that’s to be expected, considering his father is just so gosh darn sexy,” Jacob teased.

Beary and Trista just rolled their eyes.

“And when will yours be born, Trista?”

“Soon. In the next month or so. Gonna be a January baby!”

“Know the gender yet?”

“Genders, Beary. Turns out there’s three! Oh, I love being a bear. You can hide your pregnancy so easily.” She giggled and laughed at their stunned expressions. “This will probably be our last pregnancy, though. We don’t want to have too many cubs, and four is a good number to have. And no, we wanted to keep it a surprise for ourselves what genders they are.”

“Three? Wow. So, we have a lady who’s having a litter of four, you’re having a litter of three, and Trixie may or may not be having twins. Although, why she even chose to have more cubs is beyond me, considering she already has two cubs that she leaves Jewell to care for when they’re on tour.”

“Boy, don’t you sound bitter. From what I understand, Jewell offers to take care of her little brothers while they’re on tour, and it’s something she’s used to. Plus, both her parents are famous musicians and singers. Neither can stay behind, but I’m sure if they could, they would. Should they be denied children they love and care for simply because they go on tour?”

“Well, no... but she sometimes runs herself ragged caring for those two rugrats, schoolwork, social time, and her job at the grocery store. Same with me, even though I’m only caring for Lyra and Mama at times. Papa’s always busy and missing out on things.” His ears lowered and he sighed. “I don’t like to complain – you know I don’t – but Papa’s driving me crazy. I just want to be a normal teenager.”

“Beary, you’re the son of the manager of _The Country Bears_. Your life will never be normal. On top of that, you have a weird name.” Jacob laughed a little and shook his head. “Hey, who is honking?” He glanced out the window as two cars – one a lime green Dodge Charger and the other a nice four-door pickup – rolled up alongside them.

Beary grinned and honked his own horn in response and gave a wave. “Jade and the Falcos. Ted’s gonna get it when they get to the _Hall_. Looks like she brought the whole clan.”

“He’d better watch his ass. I’ve met her father, and considering what happened between the pair of them, I wouldn’t want to be in Ted’s shoes,” Jacob spoke, excited to see what would happen.

“I’ll make sure to bake some popcorn,” Trista responded with a laugh.

“You two are awful,” Beary snorted.

“We’re Taylors. We’re supposed to be.”

_.~*A Holiday to Remember*~._

“Nana!” three cubs shouted as they jumped out of the big van their parents had rented and ran to their grandmother’s arms as she carefully knelt down on the porch of the _Hall_ to greet them.

“My babies!” Helen cooed, pulling them all in close, delighted to see her grandchildren. She planted kisses on all their faces and smiled brightly.

Rachel, after passing over Owen to his grandmother, and Kai watched the interaction from the van for a few moments before getting ready to unpack and put the multiple suitcases on the long trailer attached to a powerful golf cart to take to the cabins. They glanced back to the parking lot in time to see the Falcos pull in and park, and Beary’s Impala arrive.

The Falcos added their suitcases to the trailer, and Officer Jade walked up to the porch to greet Helen.

“Hello, Helen. How have you been doing? Where’s Lyra?” Jade questioned, setting her Ted-lookalike son, Aiden, down on the ground so he could play with the Taylor/Rowan cubs.

“P’ayin’ over t-there,” Helen responded, pointing to a full playground where her daughter was climbing across a railed in jumping bridge to get to a long slide.

“She’s certainly come a long way, playing on that on her own,” Jade mused. “Now, where’s my traitor of a mate?”

Helen frowned before gesturing over in the direction of his cabin. “Wo’kin.”

“Really? He gets back today and starts working instead of coming to meet us? That just furthers his guilt! Ugh!” Jade shook her head and turned to watch her son and the Taylor/Rowan cubs going to the playground. “Aiden, you be careful, and none of you push Lyra over!” Still watching them, she went back to speaking to Helen. “Where’s Henry, and where are we staying on this holiday?”

“Hendri walking grounds. You stay wit’ Ted?”

“Oh, hell no. Not after the stunt he pulled a few months ago. I mean, kissing a fan? Seriously? We were supposed to get married, and he goes and does that! At least he didn’t sleep with that she-bear, or my father would have a new skin run.”

Helen looked at her, startled. “How work?”

“Work’s fine. Still partnered with the king of donuts, James.” Jade laughed a bit. “Caught a robber the other day. Felt good to take him down. James and the Stones will be out tomorrow. They’ll meet us at the tree farm. They’re getting a tree for their place. Where’s the Seilleans?”

“Right here, Jadey-lady!” Zeb called from behind her, picking her up and giving her a hug.

“Ack! Not cool, Zoober!”

He took on a look of contempt. “Zoober is my stage name, Ms. Falco.” He set her back down and laughed.

Jade shook her head and looked over at Méngméng, Fēnglì, and the twins – who rushed passed them all to the playground to join the other cubs. “My, my, aren’t you getting round?” she asked, looking her silver panda friend over.

“Aye, I am, but I’m still beautiful and able to kick ass,” Méngméng laughed, hugging her friend. “It’s good to see you again. You don’t come around nearly enough.”

“Work’s been busy, and I’m still pissed off at Ted.” She glanced at Fēnglì. “Did you get taller since I saw you last? Your stripes are filling out nicely. A lovely red.” Fēnglì blushed and smiled, replying to her in Chinese, unaware of doing so, to which she responded. “You’ll have your pick of the ladies, I believe. A bear with stripes is such a catch.” She winked and smiled, watching as Helen went to greet her oldest children and their spouses. “How’s everyone else?”

“Ted’s mopey, Tennessee and Trixie are very... beddy, and Fred’s just checking out butts, mainly,” Zeb responded, laughing.

“Butts, huh? Sounds like him. I wish he’d settle down, though. I don’t like seeing a sweet guy like him going it alone.”

“He said he had that once before, and the divorce was messy. His ex was such a bitch, and she won’t even let him see the kids except on their birthdays.” Zeb shook his head. “He doesn’t want to go through that again. That’s why he and Tyroin are enjoying a long distance relationship. A... Well, to me it seems more like a friends-with-benefits situation.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Only met the guy once or twice.”

“Poor guy.” Jade sighed and shook her head. “So how’s the tour been?”

“Fairly good. Trixie, again, dominated her opening act. I think Ted’s jealous that she’s becoming more popular than him! Haha!”

“What about your Aunt and Uncle? Are they coming for the holidays or are they staying in Scotland with your brother, Blaine?”

“Staying in Scotland, I believe. I got them last year, so Blaine gets them this year. Next year all of us will be together with Méngméng’s family, too, in Scotland. They’ve already sent presents for the youngsters, though. Méngméng already sent off the cards and presents, right, honey?”

“Of course, I’m not completely daft,” the she-panda laughed, leaning against him. “And to your brother. It was so nice of him to go back to Scotland to help out on the farm so you could stay here and love me.”

“Good girl,” he teased, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her lovingly.

Fēnglì, meanwhile, went over to Beary, a questioning look upon his face. “Where’s Jewell gone off to? I haven’t seen her in a while. Not since she went after you earlier.”

Beary frowned, ears flattening. She hadn’t been in his house when he had left, had she? “Maybe... Maybe she went to see if I was at the Barringtons? Is her car still here?” He glanced at the parking lot and frowned. “No... I wonder if she tried to follow me and went the wrong way? I’m gonna head into town. You wanna come?”

“And get away from the hug fest? Oh, thank you. _Mǔqīn_ , I’m heading out with Beary! We’re going into town!” Fēnglì called, climbing into the car with his friend.

“Drive safe!” Méngméng responded with a wave.

“We will!”

_.~*~._

“So, Ted, this is where you’ve been hiding,” Jade growled as she stepped into his workshop. She’d left Aiden with the others, not wanting him to see his parents fighting. She had made sure her father, brother, and mother had not followed, not wanting them to get into it with Ted.

Ted Bedderhead sighed and put his carving tools down on his workbench. He pulled off his reading glasses and glanced over at her somberly. “Yes, I’ve been waitin’ here for you. I knew you’d come, Jade. I also knew your family was coming to spend the holidays here, and I knew that you didn’t want them to rip me to shreds.”

“As much as I’d like them to rip you to shreds for your disloyalty, I did not want Aiden to grow up without a father.” Jade sat down on a finished rocking chair and ran her fingers over the wood, noting the quality. “Why’d you do it, Ted?”

“Do what? That kiss? Honey, I’ve told you, that was not my fault. She broke through the barricade at the meet-and-greet and kissed me. I didn’t want it and I pushed her away as soon as I realized what was happening. Turns out she was paid to do it so the tabloids would get a juicy story. Ask the boys and Trixie; they’ll tell you the same thing. When I saw the picture printed in the tabloids the next day, I was furious! As soon as I found out, I tried calling you, but you weren’t answering.”

“And the fact that you didn’t mention it the night before when we spoke says loads, Theodore,” Jade growled. “I can’t believe I trusted you. What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I didn’t think mentionin’ it and upsettin’ you wasn’t worth it! I realize I should have said somethin’, but by then the damage had been done and you weren’t talkin’ to me other than yellin’.” Ted sighed and shook his head, folding his glasses and putting them in the pocket of his plaid shirt. “I didn’t mean for things to happen the way they did, and if I could change it, I would. You gotta believe me, Jade. I love you.”

“Then why didn’t you come back from the tour and explain it?”

“Tours aren’t just drivin’ from location to location, honey. There is a lot of work involved, like press conferences, radio announcements, and photo shoots, the whole shebang. Also, there’s the fact that if I did come back, what would it say about you? People are already sayin’ nasty things about you because you left me. They’re sayin’ that I’m a player, and that you gave up too easily. That you only wanted me for my money. I tried to dissuade as much as possible, tellin’ them that it was all a misunderstandin’ and explainin’ what really happened, but I see now that it wasn’t enough.”

Jade bit her lip and studied her mate, noticing for the first time that he’d stopped dying his fur, letting his hair and snout go gray. It was rather becoming of him, she had to be honest. His expression, normally so sure of himself, was downcast and his eyes held loneliness and sorrow. He had bags under his eyes, and he didn’t wear his trademark purple John Lennon sunglasses; she didn’t even see them anywhere near him. She knew he wasn’t lying, but she had been so hurt by what had happened. She was aware that her mind had jumped to conclusions. “Ted... I don’t know... I believe you, but right now... Things are very questionable. I love you, too, jackass, but I need time to think it over, all right? I don’t want to rush into this.”

Ted nodded, lowering his gaze for a bit before raising it again. “How’s Aiden doin’?”

“Your mini-me doing well. He misses you, of course, and hugs that stupid plushy version of you all the time. Won’t even go to bed without it. I made sure to play some of your songs for him so he’ll go to sleep. It’s hard for him to understand that you have to go away for long periods of time, and with what happened... I never involved him. I made sure he never knew about any of this. I didn’t want his love for you to dwindle, Teddy.” Jade approached him, holding out a paw to his cheek, gently stroking it. “You’ve grown old these past few months.”

“Out of worry of losing my family. You and Aiden. I couldn’t stand it if I lost you because of some stupid kiss.” He leaned against her paw and sighed, breathing in her scent and he pushed his nose against her wrist fur.

“Don’t be getting all friendly,” she warned, voice wavering, yet she didn’t pull away from him. “Helen said Aiden and I are staying here with you, since there’s not enough room in the guest cabin, as my parents and brother are staying there. Aiden and I will stay in the spare room. I’m not ready to get in bed with you again.”

“I understand. I’ll spruce up the room for you and put fresh sheets on the bed for you. Aiden’s toddler bed is still in there, and I’ll make sure it’s clean for him.” Ted got up to do just that, and Jade backed away with a sigh.

“All right. I’ll go make sure Dad or Jesse don’t murder you.”

“That would be nice, yeah.” Ted chuckled a little before disappearing through the door leading to his cabin.

Jade watched him quietly before turning and leaving, heading back to the _Hall_.

_.~*A Holiday to Remember*~._

Henry sighed as he hobbled down the lane, ears flat and cheeks moist from tears. He had thrown on a scarf, but not much else, preferring to shiver in the cool winds rather stay any longer in his house.

He had cleaned up what he could of the damaged fish tank and a few broken ornaments, and put the pebbles in a bag, broken ornaments in the trash, and mopped up the mess. He threw away the tank – but kept the lid and lights – before taking off on his walk, bypassing a very confused and upset Helen who didn’t understand what was going on, and brushing off Lyra Hymn. He had simply grabbed his green scarf and left.

He could see the multiple cars the parking lot to the side of the _Hall_ , and knew who each belonged to. Falcos, Barringtons, Jade, and a rental car that could only belong to his two eldest children and their families. Jewell and Beary’s vehicles were just pulling in as well.

He glanced away and stopped walking, pausing to sit on a log and catch his breath. He looked down at his paw, noting the trembling as his fingers wrapped around the head of the cane. How could he have lost his temper like that? He had almost hit his child, and had broken his fish tank and killed his fish. Yes, it had been an accident, and the cat had been the one to kill and eat the fish, but still! The point was that he’d lost his temper. What if it happened again? What if he actually hurt someone and not a fish? He didn’t want there to be a next time. He really didn’t.

Would Beary tell? He had every right to do so. What if he told Helen? She’d be so disappointed in him, not that she wasn’t already, considering what Beary had said. Had Helen really nearly miscarried because of how much stress she was under because he hadn’t believed her and come back for Lyra’s pregnancy? Almost abandoned their daughter because of him? If Beary hadn’t been there, how would things have been different? Did Beary really hate him like it seemed? Or was he just angry and saying nonsense?

Yet, Beary was right. Henry was busy a lot. He was a workaholic. What else could he do; the work kept his demons at bay. His nightmares about the war. When the band had switched managers, Henry had acted very poorly to his family. Mocked Trista’s school projects, didn’t play with Jacob, and barely touched Helen in a romantic way. He suffered from terrible nightmares and sometimes went days without sleep, making him quite irritable. Things improved after the band came back to him, though, and the dark days were past. That is, until the band finally broke up, just around the time Beary had been conceived.

That pregnancy, too, Henry had suddenly found himself unhappy about. Thinking back, Henry realized how angry he had been. How he’d felt that the pregnancy had been a bad omen. New life while his sanctuary died. He had even wanted Helen to miscarry – though as soon as the thought had entered his mind, he’d dismissed it, remembering when Helen had miscarried before and how miserable she had been.

And then, when Beary had been born so small and sickly... It had angered Henry further. They ran out of money fast because of high medical bills at the birth, and then the doctor visits and medications later. Plus, Beary crying so much because of his sickness and fevers was enough to drive the already irritable father crazy. He started pulling away, not wanting anything to do with him. He wouldn’t help comfort him, wouldn’t play with him, and pushed him away. He was angry, at that time, and he didn’t know why.

And then, that fateful night... He’d once more refused to deal with the three-year-old, despite Helen begging him to. He and her got into a verbal argument, and she finally stormed out with the keys and Beary.

The next day, Henry found out about the crash. His whole life changed in an instant. His wife was gravely injured and spent the next seven years in a coma. His three-year-old son vanished. At that time, he had had no idea that Beary had been thrown in a river by the human that had run his wife off the road.

He spent the next several years absentminded, alone, and by pushing away his son, daughter, and brother-in-law. It was only during the seventh year, when Reed started hounding him, that he began to come back. The prospect of losing his home was agonizing, but what could he have done? Until Beary miraculously arrived that day, Henry had been ready to give up on everything. Then everything started happening all at once. He got the band back together, his wife woke up, and everything had gone back the way it had been before. He treated Beary the way he should have to begin with.

So, what changed all of the sudden? Why today had he acted up and gone crazy? Would it happen again? He didn’t know, and he was scared to find out. What if he hurt Lyra? His blind daughter, so sweet and sensitive, yet as curious as a cat. Always eager to learn or to show off what she’d learned that day. She loved animals and flowers, and enjoyed going on walks in places with many scents.

He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve any of his children. They were too good for someone like him. Too precious. Too much like their mother – so he hoped. He prayed that none of them would end up like he had.

Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he wondered if he really had any right to call himself a father.


	4. The Tree Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pick out a tree... and maybe something more

That evening, everyone had had a grand dinner together, talking about plans for the holidays, such as sledding adventures they would have after the blizzard hopefully covered the grounds in white. They spoke of the fireworks show in Nashville on New Year’s, and family activities planned around their small town. They also talked about the upcoming charity concert being held in Nashville on the twenty-seventh, with a few other bands, including _Celaya_ , the band formed by Cady Swineburne and Jennifer Paige. Only Henry stayed silent, earning a few odd stares from questioning adults. Beary remained mostly to himself, but spoke when spoken to.

The next morning (12/23), everyone boarded either the bus [where the band (including Ted), Henry, Helen, and the Barringtons, and Roadie were] a large white group van [all the cubs with Zeb and Méngméng supervising], a second large white van [where the Falcos, Jacob, Rachel, and the Rowans were], or in Jewell’s car [where Beary and Fēnglì were traveling]. The convoy drove nearly two hours to their favorite private tree farm, _Riverview Tree Farm_ , northeast of Nashville, TN. Just outside of Nashville, Dex and Roxi were picked up and placed on the bus – the presents they brought were put in the storage compartments below the bus, along with their suitcases. The Stones, too, joined the convoy, but stayed in their own vehicle, as they were taking their tree home to Nashville.

They got to the snow-covered tree farm just in time for it to open, and were thankful to not see another car in sight, as they had requested a private reservation as they did not want their families [especially their children] to be hounded by fans or paparazzi. It was one reason why _Riverview_ was popular among celebrities in Tennessee. _Riverview_ didn’t just sell choose-and-cut trees, but wreaths, pine garland, and other festive items. And for every tree cut, two were planted in its place.

As the bus turned down the drive to the farm, excitement grew, but not among the young cubs, whom had all fallen asleep in their seats, much to Zeb and Méngméng’s amusement, who had used the blessed silence to talk about the pregnancy and plans for the larger nursery that was being added to their three-bedroom cabin.

“Sawyer and Nolan are happy sharing their bedroom – at least for now, but when they get older they’ll need their own rooms, Alec,” Méngméng stated as she glanced back at her darling twins asleep in their booster seats.

Zeb nodded. “I know, baby. We’ll get it sorted out. After this tour, we’ll draw up plans for a couple additional bedrooms. Perhaps add on a second floor? That might work out.”

“I agree. A second floor would be nice, and while it’s being built, we can stay at the Taylors in the larger guest bedroom, while Fēnglì stays in the lower guest bedroom so he can have some privacy. Once the flooring of the second story is done, then we can move back into the cabin, right?”

“Mhm. That’s my plan, anyway. I’ll get with Fred and we’ll figure something out. Tennessee and Trixie might be building up their home, too. They don’t know for sure yet. Ted and Jade? Who knows with them.” Zeb shook his head. “I hope they can work things out.”

“I’m sure they will. Jade’s a hothead, but she’s no fool. Especially since she has a child.”

Zeb nodded again, slowing down and braking as the convoy came to the gate leading to the tree farm. He watched as Roadie leaned out of the bus driver window and pressed a few buttons – an entry code – and the gate open. One by one, all entered through the gate and down the winding path.

Méngméng spoke to her children, waking them up and telling them that they had arrived. Sawyer and Nolan’s excitement got the other cubs awake, and soon the van was filled with chattering cubs.

Zeb groaned and shook his head, wishing that the silence had stayed, and parked alongside the others in the parking lot. He waited until all cars were parked and off before unlocking the doors and getting out. “Méngméng, do you need any help getting out? There’s snow on the ground here, so there might be ice, since it started to snow again a little bit ago.”

She smiled and nodded, and he hurried around the front of the van, unaware that there was a bit of a hill, and slipped down the slope, smacking his arm on the front of the vehicle, and ending up covered in snow with his floppy hat crushed beneath him. If that wasn’t enough, there was loud laughter from everyone that had seen what had happened to the striped fiddler.

“ _Bàba, nǐ méishì ba?_ ” Fēnglì called, laughing as he slid down to help his father back up and brushed him off.

“I’m fine, Fēnglì,” Zeb responded, embarrassed. He put his hat back on his head and groaned as snow that had gotten caught inside dumped onto his head, earning another bout of laughter from the group.

The striped silver panda chuckled and helped his father up to level ground, digging his toe claws into the ground for grip. Once up on the actual lot, Fēnglì went to let his siblings out of the car and take them into the building restrooms.

Méngméng, once her husband was in front of her, cradled his face and kissed his lips. “ _Nǐ shì yīgè kě'ài de shǎguā, wǒ de ài._ ”

“Yes, I’m an adorable fool. I know.” He kissed her back and smiled before helping her out of the car. After she shut the door, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressed his face against her cheek, and felt for his unborn cubs, though he couldn’t feel them through her jacket very well. He stood there as everyone got their own cub(s) from the van, taking them inside to use the restroom. Beary took Lyra, while his parents stood side-by-side against the bus, not talking.

Helen was deep in thought about the previous night’s events, when her husband had awoken in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare that had left him crying and shaking, whispering that he didn’t want to kill him. Who was the “he” her husband had been crying about? She had tried to comfort him by turning around and holding him, but he had gotten up to pace around their room, mumbling. While she had seen that sort of behavior in him before, it had been quite a long time since it’d happened. Years.

Helen had then sat herself up, dangling her legs unsteadily off the bed, and spoke to him, asking what was wrong, but he’d ignored her, as if he couldn’t hear her voice and was trapped in some far-off memory. So, she had gotten up and moved over to him, shuffling her legs carefully in the dark as she hadn’t wanted to trip over anything, and suddenly felt his paws on her. The next thing she had known, she was on the floor bleeding from a cut to the head and Henry was hovering over, visibly frightened as he held a cloth to her head.

Helen knew Henry had pushed her, but what still confused her to that very moment they were standing side by side looking over at the snow covered tree farm was whether or not he meant to do it.

When everyone had returned, and tools were brought, the large group began their trek through the rows of trees. The young ones raced ahead, pouncing on each other and throwing snowballs back at the group of older bears. Fēnglì joined them eagerly, and Jewell was about to do the same when she realized Beary was hanging back, walking with Lyra and her service dog, but also staying away from the other group of bears and his human family.

“What’s going on? Are you okay? You’ve been quiet this entire trip. Not even Fēnglì could get you to talk. What’s up?” she asked, reaching out and grabbing his paw.

“Nothing. I’m fine. Really. Just have a lot on my mind, that’s all. Didn’t get much sleep last night.” Beary bit his lip, thinking back to the crash he had heard from downstairs the night before but had been too afraid to check out. He had noticed, however, the next morning that his mother had a cut just below her ear that had scabbed over and his father staying away from her and not speaking to anyone. He didn’t know if his brother or sister had noticed the change in their parents or not; if they had, they kept the information to themselves.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She squeezed his paw, staring over at him.

“No, not really. Sorry, Jewell. I just... Hey, why are you holding my paw?” He raised an eyebrow and blinked.

“Oh, uh... I thought you needed some comfort so I thought it might... comfort you?” She laughed nervously and pulled away.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, you know,” he murmured, glancing at her as he held out his paw to her again.

Her eyes lit up and she eagerly put her paw back. “Do you really like that?”

“Yeah... I mean, not in a romantic way. We’re friends, and friends can hold paws, right?”

Her ear twitched slightly and she nodded with a silent sigh. “Yeah, friends can hold paws. Right.” She squeezed his paw and smiled when he squeezed back finally. “Why don’t you release Lyra to go catch up with the others? I’m sure Akela can handle taking her to the others just fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He turned to his sister and her brown male husky, named for a wolf in Lyra’s favorite night story “The Jungle Book”. “Akela, Lyra, go on ahead to the other cubs.”

Lyra started yelling with excitement as she started running, narrowly avoiding running into a tree, but was thankfully guided by Akela, who took her on ahead to join the other cubs, leaving just the two teenagers to walk on their own between the two groups.

Beary adjusted his scarf a little and glanced at Jewell out of the corner of his eye, noting how beautiful she looked in her green jacket, black scarf, and green earmuffs. The way the snow fell on her head and she looked up at the sky with her mouth open, trying to catch snow on her tongue sent his heart a flutter. She was so beautiful and he wanted to kiss her but was too afraid to. His mind was confused and upset. He wanted to ask her out, yes, but at the same time he was afraid. Not of rejection, but of a possible break-up that would ruin their friendship. She was the only constant in his life. His only rock and anchor. He didn’t know what to do. “Jewell, you’re so...” He leaned close to her.

Jewell turned to look at him at the same moment and accidentally kissed him right on the lips.

“Whoo! Get some!” someone shouted from behind as they backed away from each other, shocked. The yelling continued when Jewell grabbed Beary and pulled him back in for a kiss, but died out when he pushed her back and walked away, paws in his pockets. Jewell, meanwhile, held her arms and continued her walk through the trees alone.

“Did... Did he just lead her on by holding paws, go to kiss her, and then push her away when she kissed him back?” Zeb asked, surprised. That didn’t sound like something Beary would do, yet he had.

“It looked like he went to tell her something and she turned her head and accidentally kissed him,” Trixie replied softly. “And then she misread his intentions and kissed him again.” She glanced at her husband a moment before grabbing her younger sister’s arm and hurrying over to their “shared daughter”.

Tennessee, meanwhile, was ready to murder Beary for breaking his daughter’s heart. Well, maybe not murder, but give him a firm talking to.

“Trixie’s probably right. Beary’s not a jerk,” Fred spoke up, putting a paw on Tennessee’s shoulder.

“Besides, he likes her,” Jacob laughed. “She probably scared him. She is a fairly scary she-bear, after all. Just like her mother.”

Trista nodded with agreement. “That’s very true.” She glanced over at her parents, surprised they weren’t saying anything.

“T-They were sl-sleeping t-together e-ear-earlier,” Helen spoke up finally and immediately wished she hadn’t as she was met with a barrage of questions. Her ears flattened as she looked confused at all the voices.

“Leave her be,” Henry growled, eyes narrow. “You all know better than to overwhelm her like that. Besides, you knew yesterday that they were together. Méngméng told you so, as I’m told.”

“Rawr. Can’t we be curious?” Zeb questioned.

Méngméng shook her head. “Boys, boys, behave. Leave those poor teenagers alone. They’re awkward enough.”

Jade laughed and nodded in agreement. She glanced at Ted for a moment but looked away the moment she realized he was staring back. She then noticed her father’s angry eyes upon her mate and sighed. “Daddy, don’t murder him. We’re working things out.”

Raymond Falco “hmphed” and walked to the other side of the group with his wife, who laughed at him.

Jade’s brother, meanwhile, pounced on her, lifting her up from behind. “Gonna throw you down the hill and use you as a sled!” he cried, holding her as he ran.

“Ack! Jesse, put me down!” she screeched, letting out a whump as he did indeed throw her down a nearby small slope into a pile of snow. “I’m going to kill you!” She got up, shook herself, and chased after her brother, who had taken off on all fours.

Ted blinked a few times, surprised to see this. Usually Jade was so serious, unless in private. To see her like this was surprising to him. That, of course, didn’t stop the smile from forming on his face.

Ray groaned and shook his head. “Damn cubs.”

Cassandra laughed and leaned against her tall husband lovingly. “Ah, but they’re our cubs, Sunshine.”

“Unfortunately.” His smile, however, revealed he wasn’t being serious. His eyes twinkled as he watched his two “adult” cubs romping around in the snow.

Ted glanced over at him curiously, but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to set off a bomb. Instead, he looked over at Dex, watching as he walked away from the group. “Where’s he off to?”

“Gonna go talk to Beary,” Zeb answered.

“Well, I suppose it’s better that he do it rather than Tennessee.” Ted shook his head. “I hope this can all be sorted out.”

“Don’t we all?” Fred asked, walking up to his brother and putting an arm over his shoulder. “Ya know... I could use a sled as well.”

“NO!” Ted took off and Fred gave chase, leaving the others in shock and loud laughter.

Zeb groaned. “Man, if you weren’t pregnant, we’d be doing the same thing!” he complained.

“Oh, like it’s all my fault?” Méngméng shot him a glare. “I didn’t see you complaining at the time of conceiving, Alec. In fact, you were squealing my name and trying to free yourself from the fuzzy cuffs.”

Zeb sputtered and covered her mouth with his paw as he stood behind her. “Hush, ye evil woman!” he cried, looking around wildly and groaning when he realized everyone had turned their attention to him. “Um... Oh, like none of you have tried it!”

“Can’t say we have,” Henry laughed, coming out of his shell a little. The other couples shook their heads, except for James.

“We have, and it was delightful,” James teased. “Don’t tell Tasha I said that, though. She’ll be fairly annoyed.”

“Gah! Méngméng, don’t lick me!” Zeb pulled his paw away, grossed out.

“Really? _That_ grosses you out?” Méngméng turned around to face him, a skeptic expression on her face. “What about that time you stuck your tongue in my ear and licked my earwax?”

There was a chorus of “ews!” following her statement.

“I never did that!”

“You were fairly tired that night and for some reason thought that was my mouth,” she laughed.

“Ew, ew, ew! Gross! No!”

She reached up and patted his head. “You poor thing.” She snatched his hat right off his head and placed it on her own before walking off.

Zeb stared off at her, and Tennessee came to a halt beside his taller friend. “Did you really lick her earwax? Was that with the fluffy cuffs or not?”

“Shut up.” Zeb hurried past him, fully aware the brown black bear was laughing at him.

Trista, Jacob, Rachel, and Kavik all laughed as well.

“I’ve missed being around you guys. You’re all so goofy,” Trista giggled. “Inappropriate, too.”

“Amen to that,” Jacob snorted. “Doing things we wouldn’t dare.”

Rachel leaned against her husband and rolled her eyes. “Here, you carry Owen.” She passed the babe to him and kissed his cheek. “He wanted his daddy.”

Jacob smiled and looked down at his little cub. “Such a cute little guy.” He kissed his nose and beamed when Owen cooed.

Kavik laughed and put his arm around his wife’s waist. “I wish we could go sledding, but I don’t dare risk the little one.”

“One? Kai, I told you, it’s triplets.”

“Oh, right. Triplets. Trip...lets...” Kavik gasped. “I’m not ready for triplets!”

“Oh, here we go.” Trista laughed a little and pulled his face towards her. “You are ready, honey. Or at least you better be. Aspen will help you out, so don’t worry, and I’ll be there, too. One cub for each of us.”

“Yeah... Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” He kissed her lips and smiled. “This is why you’re the smart one.”

She laughed and hugged him. “Oh, I know. I’m the brains, you’re the brawn, my lovely lumberjack.”

“My beautiful veterinarian.” He nuzzled her lovingly.

“Blech, bear love,” Roxi teased. She glanced over at Allison and Norbert, smiling at the amused expressions on their faces. She looked past them towards her father, who was laughing. “See a lot of that between Tennessee and Trixie on the bus, Dad?”

“Of course. Those two are way too lovey-dovey,” the long-haired man laughed.

“We are not, Roadie!” Tennessee argued, and the duo had a little playful spat, leaving Roxi to glance in the direction that her boyfriend had gone.

_.~*~._

“Okay, spill. What’s going on, Beary?” twenty-one-year-old Dexter Barrington asked, confused as he caught up with his brother. At twenty-one, Dex had settled into his full height of 5’11” – Beary was taller than him by an inch so far – and had matured. He kept his spiky hair, though currently had it highlighted with some blue as well as regular highlights. “What’s up with you and Jewell?”

“I... She kissed me. It wasn’t a playful kiss like she used to do...” Beary muttered, ears flat.

“So? Bro, she _likes_ you. And you like her. I know you do.”

“It’s not that easy. I thought it was, Dex, but it’s not!”

“How is it not easy? You’re both into each other!”

“Because she’s my constant!” Beary stopped walking, trembling. He folded his arms across his chest. “She’s the only thing in my life that hasn’t changed... She’s always been there. Every nightmare I’ve had, she was ready to listen, even if I had woken her up. I could always talk to her about anything! She’s my best friend, and now things are awkward between us!”

Dex stared at his brother, astonished. “I guess I keep forgetting that your life isn’t constant. First you’re living with Henry and Helen, then all of the sudden a madman throws you in a river and you’re in the woods for a month, somehow surviving, and then you’re with us for the next seven, eight years, before going back to your father. I guess you’re right. Jewell is the only part of your life that’s been the same.”

“That’s what I just said! Weren’t you listening, you butt?”

Dex scowled and punched his arm. “I was reiterating, doofus.”

“For who?!”

“Those who may be listening,” he teased, glancing up towards the sky.

“Yeah, like we have some random people listening and watching whatever we do. This isn’t a story, Dex.”

“You’re right. If this was a story, you and Jewell would be together by now.”

Beary groaned and pushed his brother into a snow-covered tree, laughing as the upper branches dropped snow on top of him. “Oops.”

“Yeah, oops!” Dex got up, brushing himself off. “Get over here!”

Beary, however, didn’t feel like running around. His turned his head over to where Jewell was talking to her mother and aunt. When she turned to look his way, he quickly looked away.

Noticing this, Dex lowered his arm. “You need to talk to her. Explain things. Leaving things the way they are makes it awkward, Beary. Simple as that.”

“But what if we get together but break up?! A lot of friendships are ruined that way, you know. I... I’m scared of that happening to us.”

“Or it might enhance your friendship, Beary. What if you say no now, and alter a major timeline? What if the two of you were supposed to get together, get married, and have a ton of babies down the line?”

“Ew! Babies?! You’re talking about us having...” His eyes widened.

Dex started laughing. “Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it. It’s quite fun.”

“You and Roxi?”

“No, me and AJ. Yes, Roxi, you doofus!” Dex laughed. “You didn’t think we’d stay inactive, did you? No, I know she’s the one. That’s what I’ve gotten her a ring for Christmas.”

“A ring? That’s nice.”

Dex stared at his bear brother incredulously. “Uh, Beary. I’m proposing.”

“Wait, what?” Beary looked over at him in surprise. “You are?!”

“Yes! Hence the ring!”

“Oh, well, congrats!”

“Don’t congratulate me until she says ‘yes’, Beary. There’s still the possibility that she’ll say no.”

“Yeah, but I doubt it. You guys have been together for, what, six years now?”

“Just about, yeah. And we’re both graduating from the University in May, too, so that’ll help.”

“You do a diamond?”

“Nah, those are too mainstream. We both like _Supernatural_ , so I thought of a _Supernatural_ themed ring. Black band with a red ruby. Well, synthetic ruby. Can’t afford a real one.” He smiled. “I hope she’ll like it.”

“I’m sure she will, even if it’s not real. Though, considering I’m the one with the Winchester Impala...”

“That’s because you’ve got a rich grandfather who gave it to you for your birthday.”

“He gave me one to work on for my fifteenth, Dex, and I fixed it up to the best of my abilities. Still has problems, though, but I’ll figure it out.”

“You usually do,” his brother responded with a smile. “Except for this one between you and Jewell.”

Beary sighed. “I know I need to talk to her, but what do I say? ‘Hey, Jewell, I like you a lot, and I’m sorry for freaking out? I got hella issues and I see you as a rock instead of as a potential lover, so please don’t hate me’?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Dex! No, that’s nowhere near simple!”

“Sounds simple to me,” he laughed. “Beary, just go talk to her, okay?”

“But, Dex...” Beary sighed, flattening his ears. “Well... I guess I could. But she’ll hit me with a rock or something for what I did.”

“A rock? Beary, you’re ridiculous. Go talk to her before I tell her how lame you are.” Dex got right behind him and began pushing, steering him in the direction of the golden teenager.

“Dex, come on! Everyone’s watching! Bro, this isn’t cool! No!” Beary shook his head, but didn’t move away from his brother. He did want to be made to talk to Jewell. He wanted to fix things between them, but he was still afraid. What if she rejected him?

Looking towards her, he gulped when he found himself in front of her with Trixie and Tasha fixing him harsh glares.

Jewell looked at him in confusion. “Beary?”

Beary leaned back against Dex, letting out a startled cry when he disappeared from behind him and Beary fell on his butt, looking up at her.

Jewell looked back for a moment. “Mom, Aunt Tasha, can we get some time alone? I think we need to talk.”

Trixie and Tasha nodded, leaving quietly, and Dex hurried behind them.

Beary watched them go and gulped again before looking at his friend. “I, um, I think we need to talk.”

“I think you talked enough, so it’s my turn to talk and you to listen.” Jewell grabbed his paw and hauled him to his feet. “Away from the nosey adults, though.” She released his paw and walked off.

Beary, not know what else to do, followed her for a good ten minutes before she finally stopped in a spot where he couldn’t even see or hear the others. Was she going to eat him?! “Jewell, I...”

Turning, she put a finger on his lips. “No, Beary. It’s my turn to talk. Please just shut up and listen.” She took a deep breath. “Beary, I’ve liked you for a long time. And I don’t just mean as a friend or a brother-from-another-mother type thing. Hell, I’m fairly certain I love you, and I doubt that’s going to change, even if you tell me to get lost and that you just want to remain friends. You see, I’ve imagined a life together for us, as silly as that sounds. I just sound like another stupid girl having daydreams about a cute boy. But this isn’t that, because you aren’t just some cute boy; you’re Beary, the strangest bear I know. Full of life and love for those you let into your heart.

“There’s so many things I like, no, love about you. Your sense of style, your kind nature, your past, everything that defines you and makes you who you are. You’re different from other bears; always have been. It’s what drew me to you in the first place back in kindergarten. You wouldn’t rough and tumble, you wouldn’t climb trees. You were a major oddball and freak. Just like me. I didn’t fit in, either, because I was the daughter of a famous mother and my fur was gold while everyone else had brown, black, or sometimes white. You and I have always been two peas in a pod, Beary, and I wish to continue that way, with or without your love.”

She closed her eyes. “So, which do you want to be? Friends or lovers?”

He was silent, mulling things over. “I have something to say, too, so it’s my turn to talk and yours to listen. Ever since we met, you’ve been there for me. From almost every scrape, broken bone, and crazy stunt you wrangled me into, you’ve been there. From the running away we did, to you helping me find out my purpose and my birth family, you’ve been there through the changes and awkward stages – sometimes making them more awkward. You were there when I met my birth siblings. You were there when Lyra was born and Papa was absent. You’ve been there for me for every step of my new life as a Taylor, and to see my life as a Barrington through to the end.

“You’ve done so much for me that I’m scared of ever losing you. I’m scared of being in a romantic relationship with you for fear that if we should break up, you’ll leave me as a lover and a friend. I would lose you forever, and that has me more scared than anything in my life.”

“More scared than having a gun pointed at your head?” Jewell questioned softly.

“Exactly. And... And my nightmares, you’ve always been there to either help me wake from them or to talk about them, even when I don’t want to. You’re my confidant, my rock, my constant. I want to be with you, but I’m... I’m afraid of the future.”

Jewell smiled softly and slipped her paw into his. “Then we’ll face the future together, Beary. No matter how this goes on from today on out, I will be there for you. I promise.”

He looked down at her, fixated on her eyes. “And I’ll try my best to not freak out and have anxiety attacks about... this.” He smiled. “Do you want to know what I was trying to say earlier when you accidentally kissed me?”

“I’m dying to know.”

“I was trying to tell you that you’re beautiful, Jewell. More beautiful than the snow falling around us, more beautiful than a sunrise or sunset. The most beautiful creature I have had the honor of knowing.”

Jewell blushed and smiled. “So, you’re a romantic.”

“I try,” he teased. “But, seriously, can we start over? If... If you’re willing to put up with my insecurities, then I’m willing to put up with your – Oi! No grabbing the buttocks!”

“Aw, but Beary!” Jewell laughed and pulled her paw away.

“C’mere, you,” he growled, pulling her close and nuzzling her. “Such a troublemaker.”

Purring, she tucked her head under his chin and smiled happily. She was proud to have worked things out between them and to have gotten her thoughts off her chest. To learn that he had simply panicked and it wasn’t because he didn’t like her lifted a load off her heart as well. She was glad that things hadn’t become that typical cliché mess where both would be worrying for days on what the other had said. Now they could move on with their lives. Perhaps not kiss yet, but she’d catch him under a mistletoe.

“Should we go rejoin the others?”

She shook her head. “I just want to spend some time with you, Beary. Just you.”

He laughed. “We’ll have to rejoin them eventually, you know.”

“Oh, I know, but I want to be with my boyfriend.”

He blinked. “Boyfriend? Huh. Well, that means you’re my g-gir-grfried.”

“Grfried? Speak much?”

“Now, I mean, no, I mean yes! I speak! Gah!”

Jewell laughed. “Girlfriend, Beary. C’mon, say ‘girlfriend’.”

“Friend that is girl!”

“Beary!”

“Fiiiine. Girl... friend. Gurlfriend. Girlfriend!”

Giggling, she rubbed her nose under his chin teasingly. “You’re such a dork.”

His nose twitched and trembled. “Don’t tease! Gah! That tickles!”

“Good,” she whispered, letting him hold her for a few minutes, content to finally be his. “Hey, Beary?”

“Hm?” He sniffed her hair after pulling off her hat, and smiled at the scent of apple cinnamon.

“What do you think of this tree we’re under?”

“Huh? Oh, uh...” He looked up, studying the large beast of a pine tree, branches gently sloping because of the snow piling on top. It was at least sixteen feet tall, if not taller, and the sun reflected off of it just enough that it sparkled and shimmered magnificently. “Beautiful.”

“I think we might have found the perfect tree for the _Hall_. What do you think?”

“I think you’re right.” He gave her a playful lick before crouching down. “Let’s go get the others! C’mon, I’ll give you a piggyback ride!”

She grinned and hopped onto his back. “Oh, wait, hold on.” She placed her hat on one of the branches so they would recognize their special tree – not that they wouldn’t anyway, because all the trees around it were less than ten feet in height.

Beary stood up, paws under her knees, and supported her. “Let me know when you spot them, Jewell.”

“Of course. Although, having you all to myself right now is very tempting.” She gave his ear a playful nibble and rested her chin on his head, content.


End file.
